L'aventure de Mayline Nabara
by Lumatie
Summary: Mayline ignore tout sur le monde du Hobbit, que se passe-t-il quand Mayline se retrouve dans un voyage avec 13 nains ,un hobbit et un magicien ?
1. Mayline Nabara

**Chapitre 1 : Mayline Nabara**

Mon nom est Mayline Nabara, mais mes amis m'appellent Line. J'ai 19 ans, et habite un petit village perdu dans la montagne. Je ne suis pas qu'une jeune fille de 19 ans, je suis aussi une gardienne de la pierre Tutamen.

Cette pierre protège les portails qui se trouvent entre chaque mondes.

Cette pierre se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. Ma mère est morte i ans d'un cancer, au moment de mourir, elle avait tendu le bras vers moi pour me donner une chaine en argent ou pendait au bout une pierre blanche, la pierre Tutamen.

Certains des gardiens pouvaient se voir offrir des dons par les dieux. Je fus parmi ceux-là ayant reçu le don de guérisseuse. Mais je cachai ce don aux autres, n'ayant pas très envie de finir comme cobaye dans un laboratoire.

Lundi matin, le jour que je déteste le plus dans la semaine. Ayant redoublé au collège, je suis en terminal. J'entends mon réveil qui hurle que c'est l'heure de me réveiller pour aller en cours.

Je me lève difficilement et me dirige vers la salle de bains pour me préparer. Enfin prête, je me regarde dans le miroir examinant mon reflet pour voir si je n'ai rien oublier.

En regardant mon reflet, je vois une jeune fille petite, je mesure 1 m 55 et j'ai arrêté d'espérer de grandir. Mince, cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux noisettes, un visage fin à la peau clair comme une poupée en porcelaine.

Les gens me donne souvent 16 ans et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, moi-même je me donne 16 ans en regardant mon reflet.

Ayant quasiment pas de hanches, une petite poitrine et un visage enfantin, je paraissais fragile comme une enfant et je n'aimais pas ça. Vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un pull crème avec des bottines plates assorti a celui-ci je descendit a la cuisine.

Je regardais mon emploi du temps en buvant mon thé noir et fumant une cigarette roulé. J'avais du mal a déjeuné le matin, et étant malade dans les transports je préférais ne pas manger de peur de renvoyer ma nourriture

Je préparais mon sac et parti sur le chemin qui me mènerait vers ma nouvelle vie alors que je pensai prendre simplement la route pour prendre mon bus. Quand j'y pense, il y a des choses dans la vie que l'on ne peut prévoir, des choses qui nous dépassent complètement et que l'on ne peut expliquer

C'est ce jour, un lundi que ma vie a été complètement chamboulée, ma vie qui était triste et monotone allait se transformer en une incroyable aventure comme j'en ai toujours rêvé.


	2. une nouvelle vie

_Bonjour, c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira si vous avez des remarques positives ou négatives n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse m'améliorer __._

_Désolé d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes…_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Mayline_

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie**

Je marchais tranquillement pour aller à mon arrêt de bus. Il se trouvait à 30 minutes de chez moi, mais ça ne me dérangeai pas, ça me permettait d'écouter de la musique ou de réfléchir.

Il faisait beau ce matin, le soleil venait de se lever et apportait une douce chaleur sur mon visage. Je parcourais tous les matins le trajet seule, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, depuis la mort de ma mère, je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même de peur d'être trahi ayant perdu la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance.

J'étais presque arrivé à mon arrêt, il y avait juste le pont traversant le lac à passer. En posant un pied sur le pont, j'entendis un cri, un appel à l'aide. Je cherchai d'où provenaient ces hurlements quand je vis une voiture s'enfonçant dans l'eau.

Je n'avais pas le temps d'appeler les secours, la seule solution était de sauter dans l'eau pour aider cette personne.

Je retins ma respiration et plongea dans l'eau. Au siège conducteur se trouvait une femme enceinte, sa ceinture de sécurité était visiblement coincée. J'ouvris la portière et entra du côté passager et réussi à détacher cette pauvre femme. Je l'a poussa à l'extérieur de la voiture et la vie nager vers la surface.

Mais au moment de sortir à mon tour, je sentis une grosse secousse et la voiture se retourna. Elle avait touché le fond du lac et la portière était bloquée par un rocher. Je voulu sortir par l'autre portière mais une atroce douleur m'envahit et je ne pus faire aucun mouvement, mes poumons étaient en train de se remplirent d'eau, j'allais mourir.

La dernière chose que je vis fut la pierre Tutamen briller d'une lueur blanche avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

J'ouvris les yeux, je ne sentais plus aucune douleur, je remarquais que j'étais allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs. Je regardais mes vêtements qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas ceux que j'avais ce matin, ça ressemblait à une tunique de la même couleur que les draps du lit.

Un hôpital ! Oui voilà ! Quelqu'un m'a sauver et emmener ici. Drôle d'hôpital d'ailleurs, depuis quand les chambres des patients sont fait en marbres avec de grandes colonnes faites de la même matière.

Je me redressais un peu plus et la pierre Tutamen se balança l'égerment au bout de ma chaine. Au moins on me l'avait laissée, ça me rassurait de l'avoir avec moi.

**Je vois que tu es réveillée Mayline !**

Je relevais les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix et découvris une femme d'une beauté exceptionnel, on aurait dit un ange.

Un ange ? Tout devint clair, je n'étais pas dans un hôpital, j'étais au paradis.

**Comment te sens-tu ? **Me demanda l'ange

**Je ne sais pas… suis-je morte ? Ete vous un ange ?**

Je vis alors la tristesse se peindre sur son visage.

**Oui, tu es morte. Mon nom est Varda et tu te trouves dans le royaume des Valars. **Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

**Et la pierre Tutamen ? Qui va la protéger ?**

**Toi ! **Me répondit-elle, un doux sourire sur le visage.

**Euh… mais je suis morte !**

**Oui, mais tu as sauvé une vie en donnant la tienne. **M'éxpliqua-t-elle.** Devant ton sacrifice, la pierre Tutamen a ouvert un portail et t'as envoyé ici avant que tu ne meurs. Tu es morte sur Terre mais pas ici. Tu as une seconde chance.**

**Mais ou vais-je aller, que dois-je faire si je ne peux plus retourner sur terre ?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas **me rassura-t-elle. **Pour ta nouvelle vie je vais t'envoyer en terre du Millieu, un autre monde. J'ai vu ta bravoure aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais te faire participer à une quête, celle des nains. Tu pourrais changer leur destin.**

J'inclinais simplement de la tête en signe d'approbation. J'avais toujours rêver d'aventure et je n'allais pas être déçu. Tout ce que je ressentais était un sentiment de bonheur.

**Sur Terre, tu avais le don de guérisseuse, là-bas tu auras un autre don que tu devras découvrir par toi-même, **m'informa-t-elle. **Tu croiseras la route de Gandalf le gris, un magicien. Dis-lui que je t'ai envoyée à lui pour que tu l'aide lui et ses compagnons. Bonne Chance Mayline et profite de ta nouvelle vie.**

La pierre Tutamen se mit de nouveau à briller, je n'eut pas le temps de la remercier que je sombrais à nouveau dans l'inconscience.


	3. Gandalf

_Hello, je vous poste le troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'ai vu que vous étiez nombreux à avoir lu mes deux premiers chapitres et ça m'a donc motivé à écrire._

_Merci et bonne lecture __._

**Chapitre 3 : Gandalf**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis ce fut des arbres. Je me relevais et remarquais que j'étais dans une forêt, les rayons du soleil étaient faibles et j'en déduisais qu'on devait être en début de matinée.

Je senti une vague de bonheur m'envahir à l'idée de pouvoir recommencer ma vie à zéro, mais ce bonheur s'effaça vite pour être remplacer par la peur.

Ou est-ce que j'étais ? Ou trouver Gandalf le Gris ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Paniquant intérieurement dans ma petite tête, je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas s'approcher de moi.

**Vous semblez perdu demoiselle, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?**

Je frôlais la crise cardiaque en entendant cet homme s'adresser à moi sans voir sentit sa présence. Je décidais de reprendre mon calme et de relever la tête pour voir le visage de celui qui pourrait être mon sauveur.

C'était un homme grand, plutôt âgé, vêtu d'une cape et d'un chapeau gris. Il dégager comme une aura de confiance et de sagesse.

**Oui, J'en aurais grand besoin, **finis-je par lui répondre. **Seriez-vous ou ce trouve le village le plus proche, je recherche un homme qui se nomme Gandalf le Gris.**

Je vis la surprise sur son visage, mais qui s'effaça vite pour laisser place à un sourire.

**Eh bien… plus besoin de chercher, je suis Gandalf le Gris. Puis-je savoir votre nom et pourquoi me recherchiez-vous ?**

Alors là, je sentis tout le stress que j'avais en moi s'en aller en découvrant que l'homme que je recherchais était juste en face de moi.

**Je me nomme Mayline, et si je vous recherchais… tout ceci est une longue histoire.**

**Et bien venez avec moi ! J'aime les histoires ! Je dois aller voir un ami, vous me raconterais en chemin **me proposa le magicien.

Je lui racontai alors mon histoire, il m'écouta jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. Quand mon récit fut terminer, il resta silencieux semblant réfléchir.

**J'étais au courant pour les autres mondes **commença-t-il, **si les Valars vous ont envoyé à moi, c'est que vous devez être un élément important dans la quête que l'on s'apprête à vivre. C'est avec joie que je vous prends sous mon aile.**

**Merci beaucoup,** lui répondis-je avec un sourire sincère.** Dite moi, quelle genre de quête allons-nous faire ?**

**Ah, ceci vous le verrez le moment venu très chère, tout d'abord, nous allons faire des achats pour vous. Nous allons vous acheter des vêtements chauds et aussi des bagages.**

Je regardais mes vêtements et constatait que j'avais ceux que je portais avant l'accident, je n'y avais même pas fait attention, trop absorber parle évènements. On s'arrêta près de marchands et achetaient les affaires qu'il me fallait, Gandalf paya la marchandise et la laissa au marchand lui demandant de les surveiller et qu'il viendrait les rechercher plus tard.

J'avais gardé mon jean slim noir et mon pull en coton beige, mais le magicien m'avait offert une paire de bottes et une veste, toutes les deux en cuir marron. Il avait eu aussi la gentillesse de m'acheter des brindilles, c'était des plantes appeler Athelas qui remplacer un peu les cigarettes de chez moi.

Nous arrivâmes dans un village ou des petites maisons se trouvait sous des collines, leurs habitants étaient surprenant. Ils étaient plus petits que moi, avaient des oreilles pointues et marchaient pieds nus.

Gandalf m'apprit que c'était des hobbits. On s'arrêta devant une maison et le magicien me demanda d'aller l'attendre plus loin, il devait s'entretenir en privée avec un certain Bilbon Saquet qui était d'ailleurs assis devant chez lui fumant sa pipe.

Je marchai un moment avant de m'assoir dans l'herbe adossé à un arbre. Je fumais tranquillement de l'Athelas profitant de l'ombre des branches en attendant Gandalf quand celui-ci arriva et me fit de grand signe de mains pour que je le rejoigne.

**J'ai pu m'entretenir avec ce cher Bilbon **m'expliqua-t-il. **J'aimerais que vous allez lui demander hospitalité, il ne refusera surement pas étant une personne très bien élevé, vous reconnaitrais sa maison car j'y ai graver un signe sur sa porte.**

**Mais… et vous ?**

**Je vous rejoindrais ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas** me rassura-t-il.

Il me tapota la tête affectueusement et parti. Je marchai en direction de la maison et arriver devant je toquai à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur un Bilbon visiblement agacer d'être encore déranger.

**Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, je m'appelle Mayline. Je n'ai nulle part où aller cette nuit, pourriez-vous m'héberger, je vous en serais fort reconnaissante **lui demandai-je en lui faisant mes yeux de chien battu.

Le hobbit sembla hésiter un moment, ayant surement peur que je sois une voleuse voulant le dépouiller. Je lui fis alors un grand sourire innocent voulant le convaincre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal.

**Ho bien sur **finit-il par me dire. **Je ne vais pas laisser une pauvre enfant dehors la nuit, entrez je vous en prie. Je m'appelle Bilbon Saquet enchanté de faire votre connaissance !**

**Enchantée, et merci beaucoup !**

Ma première impression de lui était qu'il devait être une personne sympathique, je sentais que j'allais beaucoup l'apprécier. Je rentrais dans la petite maison, avec ma taille je n'avais qu'à me baisser pour entrer et pouvait me redresser me tenant normalement sans toucher le plafond.

Comme quoi, ça sert d'être petite.


	4. Bilbon

**Chapitre 4 : Bilbon**

Bilbon m'avait invité à m'assoir et m'avait servi du thé et des gâteaux que j'appréciais énormément, n'ayant rien but ni avaler depuis mon arriver.

**J'aime bien connaitre mes invités **commença-t-il. **Parlez-moi de vous, quel âge avez-vous ?**

**J'ai 19 ans, monsieur Saquet !**

**Je vous en prie, appelez-moi simplement Bilbon. Vous êtes très jeune, ou habitent vos parents ?**

Mes parents… Je sentis une pointe de tristesse à ma mère et le hobbit dut le remarquer.

**Si j'avais un foyer et des parents, je ne serais pas chez vous en ce moment. **Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui dire que je venais d'un autre monde et préférant ne pas prendre de risque, je gardais le silence sur cette partie de ma vie.

**Oh ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, que… leurs est ils arriver ? **Bilbon avait une expression de tristesse et de compassion sur le visage.

J'étais vraiment surprise, cet homme, ou plutôt ce hobbit que je ne connaissais à peine avait l'air sincère, il s'inquiétait pour moi.

**Je ne connais pas mon père, il a abandonné ma mère quand elle était enceinte de moi. **Je fis une courte pause, tentant de retenir mes larmes et de contrôler les sanglots qui étaient coincés dans ma gorge. **Quand à ma mère, elle est morte d'une grave maladie i ans.**

J'avais la tête baissé, regardant mes pieds. Bilbon ne répondit rien, je relevais la tête pour voir sa réaction et vu dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse. Je le vit se lever, fouiller dans un tiroir et revenir s'assoir me tendant un mouchoir.

Je le regardais perplexe, et je compris son geste quand je senti des larmes couler sur mes joues. C'était la première fois que je pleurée devant quelqu'un et un plus devant un inconnu.

Bilbon posa une main sur mon épaule et la pressa. C'était un geste simple mais pour moi, sa signifiait beaucoup. Le hobbit attendit patiemment que mes pleurs cessent. In ne dit aucun mot, restant simplement assit près de moi, comme si il voulait monter que je n'étais pas seule.

Sa présence me réconforta. Mes pleurs avaient cessé, je regardais Bilbon et lui fis un sourire, lui montrant que j'allais mieux.

**Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de pleurer comme ça **m'excusai-je.

**Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'est normal de craquer un jour, après avoir perdu une personne chère.**

Je trouvais Bilbon incroyable, il était si gentil, si aimable envers moi alors que je n'étais qu'une inconnue. A la mort de ma mère, beaucoup de monde étaient venu me présenter leurs condoléances.

Mais ça sonnait faux, ce n'était qu'une phrase de politesse sans aucune sincérité. Le hobbit qui n'était pas un proche était pourtant sincère, il avait de la compassion pour les gens qui l'entouraient.

**Vous êtes une personne incroyable Bilbon ! Vous ne me connaissez pas mais prenez le temps pour me consoler **lui-dit-je avec un sourire reconnaissant.

**Oh mais je n'ai rien fait… **répondit-il embarrasser.

**Si, vous êtes resté près de moi me laissant me décharger de ma tristesse. Sa faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré et grâce à vous je me sens mieux, comme si j'avais un poids sur le cœur en moins.**

Bilbon avait le visage rouge tomate, n'étant peut-être pas habituer à ce qu'on le complimente ou que l'on le remercie.

**En tout cas vous pouvez rester ici autant qu'il vous plaira** me proposa le hobbit.

**Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger, vous n'avais pas besoin de faire sa pour moi.**

**Mais vous ne me dérangez pas, j'avais justement besoin de compagnie. Mais pour l'instant, aller vous reposer, vous devez surement être fatiguer après avoir autant pleuré** me dit-il tout en m'aidant à me relever.

**Je… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier** lui répondis-je émue.

**Allez, reposez-vous maintenant** m'ordonna-t-il gentiment, me poussant doucement le dos me faisant entrer dans une pièce qui devait être une chambre d'amis.

Il referma la porte derrière moi et je me retrouvais seule dans une petite chambre tout à fait modeste. Je m'allongeais sur le petit lit qui était tout juste à ma taille. Je regardais par la fenêtre en entendant des rires d'enfant courant devant la maison.

Puis mes paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes. Effectivement, avoir autant pleuré m'avais totalement épuisé et je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'endormir, bercer par les rires des enfants jouant joyeusement.


	5. Les nains

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je poste deux nouveaux chapitres en espérant qu'ils vous plairont. _

_Merci à tous ceux qu'ils lisent mon histoire, je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fais plaisir. Merci Naheiah pour ton commentaire je posterai le chapitre 7 le plus vite possible pour que tu puisses lire la suite rapidement, surement Lundi._

_Bonne lecture __._

_05/12/14_

**Chapitre 5 : les nains**

J'ouvris les yeux et constatais en regardant par la fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit. J'entendis du remue-ménage et décidais de me lever pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Arrivée a l'entrée quelqu'un toqua à la porte et je vis Bilbon passer devant moi comme une furie.

**Oh non ! Non, non ! Il n'y a personne ! **S'énerva le hobbit.** Allez-vous-en ! Il y a déjà trop de monde chez moi ! Et si, si... si c'est une... andouille qui me fait une farce ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à lui dire, elle est de très mauvais goût.**

Il ouvrit la porte et une tonne de nains s'écroula à ses pieds. Je m'avançais derrière Bilbon et constata qu'il y avait huit nains vautrés par terre, essayant difficilement de se relever.

Je vis Gandalf se pencher devant la petite porte.

**Gandalf... **soupira le hobbit.

**Bonsoir monsieur Sacquet, ah Mayline ravi de voir que tu te portes toujours bien.**

**Je suis contente de vous revoir Gandalf, **je l'étreignis étant heureuse qu'il soit revenu.** Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de me rendre mon étreinte.**

**Vous vous connaissez ? **Demanda Bilbon.

**Oui c'est une amie, répondit Gandalf.**

Pendant ce temps, les nains s'étaient relever et commencèrent à se présenter à Bilbon et moi. Les présentations terminées, les nains allèrent vider le garde-manger suivit de Bilbon qui essayait de les arrêter.

**Pas mes tomates ! Excusez-moi ! Pas mon vin ! Reposez-moi ça ! Pas la confiture ! **S'écriait le semi homme.** Excusez-moi, Excusez-moi, un peu excessif non ? **Fit-il en voyant Bombur emporter trois gros fromages. **Avez-vous un couteau à fromage ?**

**Un couteau à fromage ? **S'étonna Bofur.** Il le mange en entier.**

J'observais ce qui se passait ne pouvant m'empêcher de compatir pour Bilbon. Je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule et leva le visage pour voir Gandalf.

**Les nains sont un peu envahissants mais ils sont des personnes très sympathiques quand on les connait,** fit Gandalf.

**Vous avez surement raison, **pensais-je à voix haute en regardant la joyeuse troupe de nains.

J'avançais vers le garde-manger pour donner un coup de main et faillit me faire renverser par deux jeunes nains portant un tonneau. Je laissais passer les nains qui n'avaient pas dut me remarquer, ne voulant pas me faire écraser.

Gandalf qui était en pleine discutions m'avait attrapé par les épaules et me poussa sur le coté pour que je ne me fasse pas percuter par d'autres nains qui se hâtaient de ramener la nourriture à la salle à manger.

**Oui vous avez raison Bifur, **fit Gandalf.** Il nous semblerait bien qu'il nous manque un nain.**

**Il est en retard c'est tout,** l'informa un nain. **Il est allé dans le nord à une réunion de notre clan. Il va arriver.**

**Il nous manque quelqu'un ?** Demandais-je.

**Oui vous le rencontrerai bientôt, **me répondit Gandalf.

**Qui-est-ce ? **Demanda le nain.

**Mayline, pour vous servir **me présentais-je.

**Dwalin, pour vous servir.**

Au même moment, Dori arriva avec deux verres de vin. Je les laissai entre eux et alla aider dans la cuisine, j'aidais plusieurs qui y étaient à préparer à manger. Après avoir épluchée les pommes de terre, je pris des couverts et des assiettes pour les emmener à la salle à manger.

Sur le chemin, je croisais Ori qui me prit ce que j'avais dans les mains.

**Laisser, je vais le faire **fit il en me souriant timidement.

**D'accord, merci **lui dis-je tout en lui rendant son sourire.

**Qui êtes-vous jeune fille ?**

Je me retournais et vis un vieux nain à la longue barbe blanche.

**Cette personne, mon chère Balin **répondit Gandalf qui venait d'arriver, **est une amie, Mayline. Elle participera à la quête.**

**Mais ce n'était pas prévu !**

**Je vous expliquerais quand tout le monde sera présent.**

**Très bien, veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle Mayline. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, j'étais juste surpris par cette nouvelle.**

**Ce n'est rien, je comprends **le rassurais-je.

Je sentit des yeux rivés sur moi, et vu les deux jeunes nains au tonneau de tout à l'heure me regarder. Gandalf était partit avec Balin et les deux jeunes nains en profitèrent pour s'approcher de moi.

Ils était plutôt grands pour des nains, ou c'était moi qui étais plutôt petite pour une humaine. Le brun m'arrivait au niveau du front et le blond était un tout petit peu plus petit que l'autre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les trouver séduisant malgré leurs petites tailles.

**Fili ! Kili ! Pour vous servir.**

**Mayline ! Pour vous servir.**

**Nous n'étions pas au courant qu'une femme se joindrait à nous **fit Fili.

**Sa a été décidé à la dernière minutes **expliquais-je.

**En tout cas nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir dans la compagnie **m'accueillit Kili, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Merci ! Je suis ravie d'être accueillis par de charmants jeunes hommes **le remerciais-je tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Gandalf m'interpella et me fit signe de m'assoir près à côté de lui au bout de la table, le repas étant servi. Je m'assis entre Gandalf et Balin et commença à me servir. J'avais plus que faim et me servis copieusement de ce qui me faisait envie.

Tout le monde se passait les plats dans une ambiance festive.

**Aucune chance ! Pas à cette distance ! **Lança un nain.

**Hey Bombur ! Attrape ! **Cria Bofur en lançant un œuf dur que son camarade attrapa en une bouchée.

Sur le coup je fus surprise, puis finalement je mêlais mon rire à celui des nains. Je souriais étant de bonne humeur mais au cout d'un moment commença à me lasser de tout ce vacarme.

Gandalf me passa un plat que je fis passer à Balin. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de manger avec autant de monde, étant trop habituée au calme. Puis je vis Fili, qui était monté sur la table, des chopes de bière à la main.

**Qui veut de la bière ? **Demanda Fili.

**Par ici mon frère, **l'appela Kili.

**J'en veux bien une aussi s'il-te-plait **l'interpellais-je.

**Oh non ! Fili ! **Se lamenta Ori quand le nain marcha dans son assiette.

**Et tu bois une autre bière, et voilà ! **Lança Dwalin en versant de la bière dans l'entonnoir en métal qui se trouvait à l'oreille d'Oin.

**Allez les gars, à trois **cria Bofur. **Un, deux...**

**Cul-sec ! **Lança Kili avant de boire sa bière suivit par les autres nains.

Je regardais faire les nains. La bière dégoulinait de leurs barbes et les nains faisaient des bruits peu gracieux. Ensuite, ils se mirent à roter mais Ori atteignit le record en tenant plus de cinq secondes.

Cela aurait dût me dégouter mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

**Ah tu ne manques pas d'air l**ança l'un des nains.

Quand le repas fut terminé, je m'installais près de la fenêtre pour fumer, pendant que certains étaient restés à table pour discuter.

**Une tasse de thé mademoiselle Mayline ? **Me proposa Dori.

**Oui, avec plaisir **acceptais-je.

J'entendis Bilbon hausser la voix dans le couloir mais Ori le coupa.

**Excusez-moi** fit Ori, **je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ?**

**Moi je sais Ori, donne-là moi** lui répondit Fili.

Fili prit l'assiette des mains d'Ori et la lança à Kili qui l'a renvoya dans la cuisine sans un bruit de fracas. Tous les nains se mirent à lancer leurs couverts au blond avec une coordination incroyable.

**- Posez ça **cria le hobbit. **Excusez-moi ! C'était à ma mère ! Cette vaisselle du Quartier-Ouest à plus d'un siècle !**

Toute la vaisselle volait dans tous les sens, sans que rien ne se brise.

**Arrêtez s'il-vous-plait, **supplia le hobbit.

Les nains se saisirent alors des couverts et se mirent à les faires tinté en les frottant ensembles.

**Ecoutez ! **Tenta Bilbon **et ne faites pas ça, vous allez les émousser.**

**Oh ! **Se moqua Bofur, **vous entendez ça les gars ? Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux.**

C'est alors que Kili se mit à chanter suivit des autres nains.

_Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux._

_Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux._

_Cassez les verres puis les assiettes._

_V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste._

_Couper la nappe, marchez dans le gras._

_Laissez les œufs sur le tapis en tas._

_Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre._

_Que le vin éclabousse les portes._

J'avais réussis à calmer mon fous rire et ouvrit la fenêtre pour jeter les cendres étant dans une assiette qui m'avait servi de cendrier.

_Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante._

_Martelez-les d'une perche broyante._

_S'il en reste chose étonnante._

_Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent._

J'appelais Kili qui se retourna et lui lança mon assiette qu'il renvoya dans la cuisine. Il me regarda et sourit fière de lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tout en le suivant dans la cuisine.

_V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste._

Bilbon arriva paniqué et vit la vaisselle propre et intacte. Nous nous mime tous à rire devant son air ahuri.

**Oh ! La tête qui fait ! se moqua Kili tout en s'accrochant à mon épaule, tordu de rire.**

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**Mmmh, c'est lui **fit Gandalf d'un ton sérieux.

Je me demandais qui pouvait être le retardataire, j'avais juste le sentiment qu'il était une personne importante.


	6. Le contrat

**Chapitre 6 : Le contrat**

Gandalf se leva en premier suivit de tout le reste de la compagnie pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Voyant l'ambiance pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, je restais en retrait derrière les nains étant anxieuse de ce qui allait se passer à présent.

La porte fut alors ouverte sur le nain manquant, il était intimidant au premier regard. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns avec quelques cheveux gris qui prouvaient son ancienneté et un regard de glace.

**Gandalf ! **Salua le retardataire avant d'entrer. **Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.**

**Oui, **souffla Gandalf.

**Un signe ? Non il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière **contredisait le semi homme en dépassant les nains.

**Il y a une signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même** assura Gandalf en refermant la porte. **Bilbon Sacquet**, **permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne.**

**Alors… C'est lui le hobbit **fit Thorïn tout en s'approchant de lui** et qui-est-ce ?** Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

**Mayline ! **Déclarais-je tout en m'approchant du nain.

**Je l'ai invité à rejoindre la compagnie **précisa Gandalf.

**Il me semblait vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas d'humain dans la compagnie, et en plus c'est une femme **s'énerva Thorïn.

**Cette jeune fille pourrait nous être utile, sinon je ne l'aurais pas emmené.**

**Et qu'est qui vous fait croire cela ? Elle a juste l'aire d'une petite chose qui pourrait quand même être encombrante **répliqua-t-il tout en ignorant le regard chargé d'éclair que je lui envoyais.

**Parce qu'elle vient d'un autre monde et que c'est les Valars qui me l'on envoyés. **

**Et auriez-vous une preuve ? demanda Thorïn, brisant le silence pesant qu'avaient engendré les paroles du magicien.**

**La pierre Tutamen,** répondis-je en sortant ma chaine de sous mon pull pour montrer la preuve en elle-même ce qui engendra un vacarme monstre de la part des nains qui s'exclamaient en même temps, mais qui fut coupé par Gandalf.

**Je ne sais pas encore en quoi elle pourra nous aider, mais si les Valars nous l'on envoyé, c'est qu'il y a une raison **fit Gandalf.

**Très bien ! Quelle vienne… **se résigna Thorïn.

Le chef des nains se mit alors à tourner autour du hobbit, s'intéressant de nouveau à lui.

**Dite moi monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ? **Demanda le nain.

**Je vous demande pardon ?** S'étonna Bilbon.

**La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?**

**Eh bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cachez, mais je ne vois pas pour…pourquoi est-ce si important ?**

**C'est bien ce que je pensais, il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur,** ce qui fit rire les nains. **Mademoiselle Mayline ?**

**Je ne sais pas me battre, mais les Valars m'ont donné le pouvoir de guérison. Je peux vous accompagner en tant que guérisseuse **précisais-je.

**En voilà au moins un des deux qui pourra nous être utile ! **S'éclaffa Thorïn.

Le roi nain me regarda de haut en bas, ce qui me faisais rager de l'intérieure, mais voulant éviter les ennuis a Gandalf, je gardais cette colère en moi. Les nains s'éloignèrent dans la salle à manger, nous laissant seuls Gandalf, Bilbon et moi.

Le magicien posa ses deux mains sur nos épaules en nous souriant.

**Il ne faut pas que l'on se laisse intimider, **conseillais-je Bilbon. **Il ne fait ça que pour nous tester, il faut que l'on garde la tête haute si on veut qu'il nous respecte.**

**Ça ne changera rien, je suis un hobbit et vous une femme. Il nous prendra toujours de haut **se lamenta Bilbon.

**Eh bien, prouvez lui qu'il a tort en lui montrant que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses** fit Gandalf.

**Je suis désolé mais je vais vous laisser un moment j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

Gandalf hocha la tête comprenant que j'avais besoins de réfléchir. Je restais dehors tout en écoutant par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. J'avais juste besoins d'être seul et de respirer l'air frais. J'étais restait une petite demi-heure dehors et décidai de renter. Thorïn était debout en train de remotiver ces hommes, je m'assis à côté de Gandalf pour mieux l'écouter

**Si nous avons vus ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les ont vus aussi ? **Demanda le roi nain en restant debout. ** Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, examinant, s'interrogeant, évaluant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Restons-nous en retrait ? Pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons-nous de cette chance pour reprendre Erebor ? **Les nains se mirent à crier dans une langue étrangère.

**Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée **rappela Balin.** On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne.**

**Cela mon chère Balin n'est pas tout à fait vrai **contredisait le magicien en montrant une clef.

**Comment avez-vous eu ça ?** Demanda Thorïn.

**Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thràin ** répondit Gandalf. **Pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant.**

Thorïn regarda la clef comme le plus beau des trésors avant de s'en saisir.

**S'il y a une clef** fit Fili. **Il doit y avoir une porte.**

**Ces runes parles d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieurs **expliqua le magicien en montrant la carte.

**Il y a une autre entrée **fit Kili d'un air heureux.

**Encore faut-il la trouver **rappela Gandalf. **Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes, **c'est vraiment idiot pensais-je. **La réponse est quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesures de la trouver mais… Dans la terre du Milieu, d'autres le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.**

**Donc il faut un cambrioleur **fit Ori.

**Et un bon ! Un expert j'imagine** fit remarquer Bilbon. On se retourna tous vers lui.

**Et vous l'êtes ? **Demanda Gloïn, ce qui me fit sourire.

**Je suis quoi ? **Ne comprenait pas Bilbon.

**Il dit qu'il est un expert **fit Oin tout en riant.

**Oh non, non je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! Je n'ai rien volé de ma vie **paniqua Bilbon.

**J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet** fit Balin. **Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.**

**Non ! **Continua Bilbon.

**Les terre sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seul** rajouta Dwalin, puis il posa son regard sur moi. **Ni pour les personnes dont les services sont presque inutiles.**

Tous se mirent à débattre sur les paroles du nain.

**Ça suffit ! **s'énerva Gandalf. **Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur. Si je dis que Mayline est utile, c'est qu'elle est utile. Les lieux par lesquelles nous allons passer sont extrêmement dangereux pour certains, c'est pourquoi il nous faut une guérisseuse qui a des pouvoir de guérisons plus puissants que les miens pour guérir des blessés s'y il y en a. Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent, et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur du nain et celle de l'humain, l'odeur du hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de la compagnie et j'ai choisis monsieur Sacquet, tout en rajoutant une quinzième qui est Mayline. Ils ont plus de ressources que ne le suggèrent les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent. Vous ne deviez pas vous fier à l'apparence, faite-moi confiance.**

**Entendu, nous le feront à votre façon. Donnez leurs le contrat **ordonna Thorïn à Balin.

**On est partant** fit Bofur, **on est parti.**

**C'est un contrat classique, remboursement des frais personnels, temps requit, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques **nous expliqua Balin en nous donnant les contrats.

**Prise en charge des obsèques ? **S'inquiéta Bilbon.

Je regardais Bilbon s'inquiéter à l'entente du mot obsèques et le comprenais, moi aussi sa m'effrayait à l'idée que j'allais peut être mourir une seconde fois mais je me mis à lire calmement le contrat en silence.

Lisant vite, j'avais fini d'examiner le contrat et observais Bilbon, étant sûr qu'il refuserait.

**Conditions, paiement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un quinzième de la totalité des profits si il en a** lu Bilbon. **Mouais, ça me semble honnête,** je regardais Bilbon appréhendant la suite du contrat qu'il allait lire. **La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenu pour responsable des blessures subits qui pourraient s'en suivre y compris mais non limité à des… Lacérations, une éviscération. Incinération.**

**Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil **expliqua Bofur.

**Ca va mon gars ? ** Demanda Balin.

**C'est comme un four avec des ailes **continua Bofur.

**De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air **suffoqua le hobbit.

**Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres **termina Bofur.

On avait tous les yeux rivés sur Bilbon qui était devenu blanc comme un linge. Je m'inquiétais pour le hobbit.

**Non ! **Fit Bilbon avant de s'évanouir.

**Vous êtes d'un grand secours **lança ironiquement Gandalf tandis que je me penchais sur le hobbit. Je me mis à coter de lui pour voir s'il ne s'était pas blesser en tombant.

**Bilbon ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'évanouir **fis-je en le secouant.

Je posai ma main sur le front de Bilbon et une lumière apparut. Il se réveilla, en ouvrant les yeux tout doucement. Il me regarda hébété ne comprenant surement pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Je me levais et repris ma place à la table tout en me saisissant d'une plume au passage.

**Vous allez signer ce contrat ? **me demanda Gandalf.

**Oui, je vais le faire **lui répondis-je.

**Etes-vous sur ? **Fit Thorïn.

**Oui, si je peux aider même si ce n'est qu'un petit peu, je le ferais. Où dois-je signer ? **Demandais-je.

**En bas, à gauche **m'indiqua Balin.

Apres avoir regardée tous les nains, je signais le parchemin. Je lançai un regard à Gandalf qui me souriait, surement content que j'accepte. Je lui souriais en retour. C'est alors que les nains se mirent à rire et à me souhaiter la bienvenue dans la compagnie.

Balin me fit un petit sourire quand je lui rendis le parchemin. Je pris une tasse de thé et l'apportai au hobbit. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, Gandalf à ses coté. Je lui tendis la tasse qu'il accepta volontiers.

**Tenez, sa vous fera du bien **lui dis-je.

**Merci beaucoup Mayline **fit Bilbon.

Etant fatiguer je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour aller me coucher souhaitant une bonne nuit à Gandalf et Bilbon. Je me couchais dans le petit lit tout en me blottissant dans la couette quand j'entendis les nains se mètrent à chanter.

_Au-delà des montagnes embrumées._

_Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé._

_Dans l'aube bleutée il faut aller._

_En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté._

Les paroles étaient magnifiques mais la tristesse que je ressentis dans les voix des nains me redire triste et mélancolique.

_Les pins rugissaient, haut et fiers._

_Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver._

_Rouge le feu, sur mille lieux._

_Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumières._


	7. Départ

_Salut !_

_Je poste deux nouveaux chapitres avec un jour d'avance __._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, si vous avez des commentaires négatifs, positifs ou même des questions n'hésitez pas sa m'aide à avancer dans l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_07/12/14_

**Chapitre 7 : Départ**

Il faisait encore nuit quand j'ouvris les yeux. J'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur de la maison, surement les nains qui préparaient leurs affaires pour le départ. Apparemment ce n'était plus l'heure de trainer au lit et décidais de me lever.

J'avais fini de m'habiller quand on toqua à la porte, je l'ouvris pour voir Gandalf un gros sac à la main.

**Bonjour Mayline **me salua le magicien.

**Bonjour Gandalf **lui répondis-je avec un faible sourire, n'étant pas complétement réveillée.

**Tenez ! Voici vos affaires, je suis allé les récupérer.**

**Merci beaucoup !**

**Allez rejoindre les autres, nous allons bientôt partir.**

**D'accord.**

Dans le couloir j'entendis un faible ronflement et en déduisais que sa devait être Bilbon qui dormait encore. Dans la cuisine je croisais Dori préparant le petit déjeuné et lui proposa mon aide qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Je discutais joyeusement avec et il s'avérait qu'il était très poli et courtois pour un nain. Nous étions que tous les deux dans la salle à manger quand une flopée de nains nous rejoignit attirée par l'odeur de la nourriture.

Je buvais tranquillement mon thé tout en regardant les nains se jeter sur la nourriture, ils étaient peut-être bruyants mais j'aimais leur compagnie. Finalement, quand tout le monde fut restauré, Thorïn nous annonça que nous allions partir et je me levais pour aller chercher mes affaires.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et pris le temps d'admirer la vue sur la Comté. Le soleil commençait à se lever rendant la vue encore plus belle.

**Vous êtes prêtes ? **Me demanda Kili qui se trouvait aux côtés de son frère**, **près des poneys.

**Oui, je le suis ! **Répondis-je tout en m'avançant vers eux.

Ils m'aidèrent à accrocher mon sac sur le poney. Je me hissais sur le dos de celui-ci et nous commençâmes à partir. Nous avions rapidement quittés les collines où se trouvaient les habitations des hobbits pour pénétrer dans une forêt, quand une voix retentit derrière nous.

**Attendez ! **Lança Bilbon, courant vers nous.** Attendez !**

Je fus surprise de voir Bilbon courir pour nous rattraper, le fameux contrat flottant au vent dans sa main. Je remarquais que je n'étais pas la seule, les nains aussi n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Bilbon nous avait rejoints, mais ne semblait pas à l'aise sur son poney, tenant maladroitement les rennes. Son poney se mit à hennir et releva la tête ce qui eut pour effet de crisper le semi homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**Ca va Bilbon ? **lui demandais-je tout en me retenant de rire.

**Oui, oui ça va **me répondit le hobbit tout en regardant le poney d'un œil méfiant.

Gandalf qui se trouvait à l'avant, laissa Thorïn seul pour nous rejoindre Bilbon et moi, se trouvant au milieu du groupe. Il nous adressa un sourire aimable et resta silencieux tout en avançant à coté de nous.

**Allez Nori, il faut payer **lança Oin qui récupéra une belle bourse.

**Un de plus ! **Fit un autre nain tout en lançant une bourse à Oin.

**Merci mon gars !**

**Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda Bilbon.

**Oh, ils ont pariés sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas **expliqua Gandalf. **La majorité à parier que non.**

**Et qu'en pensait-vous ? **Voulu savoir le hobbit.

**Oh… **Une bourse vola et il la rattrapa. **Mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant.**

**Et vous Mayline ?**

**Je n'ai pas pariée, j'avais un avis neutre, mais je suis contente que vous soyez venu **lui répondis-je en souriant.

Le hobbit se mit tout à coup à éternuer et me regarda quand il releva la tête.

**C'est le crin de poney, je suis allergique. **Le semi homme se mit à fouiller dans ses poches et paniqua. **Oh non… Attendez, arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Il faut faire demi-tour !**

**Oh bon sang mais que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda le magicien.

**J'ai oublié mon mouchoir !**

**Tenez ! **Fit Bofur en arrachant un bout de tissu d'une de ses poches. **Prenez-ça **dit-il tout en le lançant à Bilbon, ce qui provoqua le rire chez les nains en voyant la tête dégoutée du hobbit face à l'état du tissu.

**En route** ordonna Thorïn en avançant.

Tous repartirent à l'exception de Bilbon qui regardait le bout de tissu. Je lui tendis un mouchoir propre et il leva les yeux vers moi.

**Tenez ! Prenez plutôt celui-ci **lui proposais-je.

**Oh merci ! **Fit le semi homme qui prit le mouchoir avec joie.

Gandalf qui se trouvait devant nous soupira et revins à nos côtés tout en regardant Bilbon sérieusement.

**Vous allez devoir vous passer de mouchoirs et de biens d'autres choses encore Bilbon Sacquet **fit Gandalf. **Jusqu'à terme de notre voyage. Vous avez toujours vécu entourées des petites collines et des petites rivières de la Comté. Votre village est derrière vous désormais. Le monde est devant.**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Thorïn décida de s'arrêter pour faire une pause déjeuné.

**Enfin ! **S'exclama Bombur ce qui enclencha des rires au reste de la compagnie.

Certains préparaient à manger pendant que d'autre attendaient patiemment. J'étais assise sur un rocher et Bilbon me rejoignit en s'asseyant près de moi.

**Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de vous joindre à cette quête ? **Me demanda Bilbon.

**Je pourrais vous poser la même question **lui répondis-je. **Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?**

**Je ne sais pas… Peut-être l'envie de découvrir le monde. Même si certains conforts de chez moi me manquent déjà.**

**C'est un peu tard pour changer d'avis.**

Les nains avaient finies de préparer à manger, Bilbon et moi nous levâmes et allèrent les rejoindre.

**Tenez mademoiselle** **Mayline **fit Ori en me tendant un bol.

**Merci ! Est-ce-que tu veux bien me rendre un service ? **Lui demandais-je.

**Oui bien sûr !**

**Appelle moi juste Mayline, sa me ferais très plaisir.**

**D'accord, en…entendu **bégaya Ori, le visage rouge. Il est beaucoup trop timide pensais-je tout en riant.

Le déjeuner se passa comme la veille dans une ambiance joyeuse. Puis je vis Nori ce servir dans le bol de Gloin pendant qu'il avait la tête tourner ce qui me fis rire quand celui-ci remarqua que son bol était à présent vide.

**C'est toi Nori **? Demanda Gloin.

**Non ! **Répondit Nori.

**Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! Dit moi la vérité. Je veux que tu me regarde bien en face.**

**Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles je te jure, c'est pas des blagues.**

**Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi mon bol est vide ?**

**C'est bien Nori qui a vider votre bol, je l'ai vu **fit timidement Bilbon.

**C'était toi je le s'avait **cri Gloin tout en montrant du doigt Nori.

Un fou rire général éclata face à la réaction démesurée du nain. Les nains avaient fini de manger et la plupart fumait leurs pipes pour se détendre. Puis Thorïn de leva.

**Préparez les poneys, nous allons repartir **ordonna Thorïn.

Je me levais suivit des nains pour aller préparer les poneys. Arriver devant le mien, je restais debout sans rien faire, ne sachant pas comment mettre une selleou tout le reste de l'équipement.

C'est alors que Kili et Fili arrivèrent.

**Besoin d'aide ? **Me demanda Fili.

**Oui, je veux bien **acceptais-je**. Je n'ai jamais monté à poney de ma vie et ne sais donc pas comment le préparer.**

**Tu n'es jamais monté avant aujourd'hui ? **Me demanda Kili, surpris.

**Non, jamais **répondis-je.

Je vis alors Kili chuchoter à l'oreille de son frère, qui celui-ci me regarda et ria. Je la sentais mal cette histoire.

**Nous allons t'expliquer comment faire **fit Fili.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'on était partit. Je savais désormais comment préparer les poneys même si j'avais oubliée certains noms du matériel qu'avait utilisé les deux frères pour m'apprendre à sceller et tout ce qui s'en suit pour préparer un poney.

Je vis alors les deux frères s'approcher de moi, Fili à ma droite et Kili à ma gauche. Ils me regardèrent avec un sourire malicieux.

**Qu'y-a-t-il ? **demandais-je.

Fili tendit la main vers moi et me prit les rennes. Soudain, Kili me souleva de mon poney et me posa sur le sien, derrière lui.

**Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? **Paniquais-je.

**Accroche toi **me conseilla Kili.

C'est alors que le poney partit au galop. Je laissais échapper cris tout en m'accrochant à la taille de Kili et en fermant les yeux. Quand les rires des nains s'éloignèrent derrière nous j'ouvris les yeux et regarda le paysage défiler.

C'était incroyable, je ressentais comme une sensation de liberté. Kili arrêta son poney et se retourna pour voir comment j'allais. J'avais les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rosies par l'excitation de la vitesse et un grand sourire sur le visage.

**Alors, sa t'a plu ?** me demanda Kili se doutant surement de ma réponse.

**Oui, beaucoup ! **lui répondis-je en riant ce qui fit apparaitre un grand sourire sur son visage, fière de m'avoir fait vivre mon premier galop à poney.

C'est dans une atmosphère joyeuse qu'on rebroussa chemin tout en discutant pour rejoindre la compagnie.


	8. L'auberge

**Chapitre 8 : L'auberge.**

La nuit commença quand nous trouvâmes une auberge. Thorïn décida qu'on allait y passer la nuit. J'aidais Fili et Kili à s'occuper des poneys dans une ambiance calme et amicale avant de rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur.

Les deux jeunes nains s'installèrent entre Bofur et Bifur tandis que je prenais place près de Bilbon. Après un bon repas je décidais de sortir prendre l'aire. Une fois dehors, je m'installais sur un banc et sortis une feuille d'Athélas.

Je fumais depuis deux minutes et sentis mon esprit se calmer. Gandalf m'avait dit que cette plante calmait l'esprit et il avait raison, j'aimais beaucoup les nains mais une petite pause au calme me faisait du bien.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et me retourna pour voir Kili s'avancer vers moi suivit de son frère. Ils s'asseyaient chacun à côtés de moi et allumèrent leurs pipes avant de s'adresser à moi.

**Que fais-tu toute seule dehors ? **Me demanda Kili.

**Rien, je réfléchissais **lui répondis-je.

**Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu ? **Me demanda Fili.

**A la quête, j'ai une question à vous poser, s'avez-vous vous battre ? **leurs demandais-je.

**Bien sûr qu'on sait se battre ** répondit Fili. **Nous sommes des hommes quand même.**

**Et tu as à coté de toi les meilleurs combattants de la compagnie **se venta Kili.

**Oui, les meilleurs **renchérit son frère**.**

**Ah oui les meilleurs ? **Demandais-je m'empêchant de rire devant leurs vantardises.

**Les meilleurs ! **Clamèrent les garçons.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air fier des nains. Je vis leurs visages se former en une mine boudeuse avant de mêler leur rires au miens.

**Pourquoi nous demandes-tu ça ? **Me questionna Kili quand nos rires ce calmèrent.

**Par-ce-que j'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à me battre **répondis-je.

**Tu veux apprendre à te battre ? **S'étonna Fili.

**Oui, je veux au moins apprendre à me défendre. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous **m'expliquais-je.

**Si ça te tient tellement à cœur, c'est d'accord **accepta Kili. **Je t'apprendrais à te défendre.**

**Moi aussi ! Tu pourras compter sur nous pour être de bons professeurs **fit Fili.

**Merci beaucoup **leurs répondis-je en les gratifiant d'un sourire sincère.

Je sentis l'air se refroidir et un frisson me parcourut. Je vis Kili enlever sa veste et la poser sur mes épaules.

**Rentrons, tu vas attraper froid **fit Fili tout en prenant ma main pour m'aider à me relever.

Nous rentrâmes à l'auberge et je vis qu'il ne restait plus que les nains et le magicien dans la salle près de la cheminée. Certains étaient assis sur des fauteuils et le divan et d'autres à même le sol.

**Où se trouve Bilbon ? ** Demandais-je.

**Dans sa chambre, il est partit dormir **me répondit Gandalf.

Je m'asseyais près de Bofur et Ori après avoir rendu la veste à Kili tout en le remerciant.

**Dites-moi mademoiselle Mayline à quoi ressemble votre monde ? **Me demanda Balin.

**Et bien il est très différent du votre, par ou commence… Ah oui ! Il n'y a pas de magie dans notre monde **leurs appris-je.

**Il n'y a pas de magie ? **S'étonna Bofur. **Qu'est qu'il y a dans votre monde alors ?**

**Euh…. On pourrait dire que la technologie remplace la magie **lui répondis-je.

Les nains me regardaient perplexes, ne comprenant rien comme si je leurs avait parlée en chinois.

**La technologie… **Je cherchais mes mots pour leur expliquer correctement. **C'est des objets que l'on crée pour améliorer la vie quotidienne en quelque sorte.**

**Et qu'y-a-t-il dans votre monde comme technologie ? **Me demanda Thorïn qui avait l'air de sincèrement s'intéresser à mon monde.

**Euh… Qu'est que je pourrais vous donner comme exemple ? Les portables ! Ce sont des petits objets de la taille de votre main. On s'en sert pour parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas à coter de nous. On peut aussi envoyer des SMS, c'est comme si vous envoyez une lettre mais qu'elle arrivait directement à votre correspondant, on peut aussi écouter de la musique et pleins d'autres choses encore **répondis-je.

Les nains étaient surpris et débattaient sur le sujet de savoir comment était-ce possible de créer un tel objet sans magie. Nous passâmes une bonne heure à parler de mon monde. Je voyais l'émerveillement dans leurs yeux quand je leurs parlais des avions ou encore de la télévision.

Quand j'en étais arrivé à débattre que les chanteurs chez moi ça pouvait être un métier et que des chanteurs étaient connus dans le monde entier pour leurs voix dans mon monde, Dori m'interpella.

**Mayline, pouvez-vous nous chanter une chanson de chez vous ? **me demanda le jeune nain.

**Quoi ? Oh non, non, non **refusais-je. Je n'avais pas une voix horrible, bien au contraire je me débrouillais plutôt bien en chant. C'est juste que… Chanter en publique me rendais nerveuse. Les seuls moments où je chantais étaient sous ma douche.

**Oh allez ! Faites pas votre timide. Juste une chanson **insista Bofur.

La plupart des nains se me demandais de chanter une chanson et je ne pouvait donc plus y échapper.

**Très bien, c'est d'accord … **Me résignais-je.

_Imagine qu'il n'y a aucun Paradis,_

_C'est facile si tu essaies, _

_Aucun enfer en-dessous de nous,_

_Au-dessus de nous, seulement le ciel,_

_Imagine tous les gens,_

_Vivant pour aujourd'hui…_

_Imagine qu'il n'y a aucun pays,_

_Ce n'est pas dur à faire,_

_Aucune cause pour laquelle tuer ou mourir,_

_Aucune religion non plus,_

_Vivant leurs vies en paix…_

_Tu peux dire que je suis un rêveur,_

_Mais je ne suis pas le seul,_

_J'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindras,_

_Et que le monde vivra uni._

_Imagine aucune possession,_

_Je me demande si tu peux,_

_Aucun besoins d'avidité ou de faim,_

_Une fraternité humaine,_

_Imagine tous les gens,_

_Partageant le monde…_

_Tu peux dire que je suis un rêveur,_

_Mais je ne suis pas le seul,_

_J'espère qu'un jour tu nous rejoindras,_

_Et que le monde sera uni._

Nous avions longtemps discuté à la fin de la chanson, les nains ne comprenant pas pourquoi les hommes se faisaient la guerre entre eux.Tout le monde était partit se coucher, je décidais d'aller me laver avant d'aller au lit.

Je sentis tous mes muscles se détendent au contact de l'eau chaude ce qui me fis un bien fou. Enfin propre, je me blottis sous ma couette bien au chaud et m'endormis.

_Une femme, un cadavre._

_Je nage, je nage._

_Des larmes, je me noie._

_La surface, de l'air._

_Je meurs, je meurs._

J'ouvris les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Je me trouvais dans mon lit, pleine de sueur. Il me fallût du temps pour me rappeler que j'étais à l'auberge. Un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar voilà ce que c'était. Je me recouchais, espérant pouvoir me rendormir même si c'était peine perdue.


	9. Un roi

_Hello ! désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. J'étais malade et la motivation pour écrire n'était plus là. Mais je vais mieux et je vais poster le prochain chapitre demain pour me rattraper._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements sa me fait plaisir :)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_17/12/14_

**Chapitre 9 : Un roi**

Cela faisait une semaine que nous voyageons. Nous avions beaucoup plus avancé aujourd'hui, n'ayant fait qu'une seule pause pour déjeuné. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Thorïn décida de faire halte près de gros rochers pour y passer la nuit.

J'étais épuisée, cela faisait plusieurs jours que Fili et Kili m'apprenaient à me servir des dagues qu'ils m'avaient offerts dans les moments de pause, ce qui me donnait des douleurs musculaires atroces.

Je déposais mes affaires par terre et m'allongeais sur le sol, la tête sur mon sac pour me reposer deux minutes. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir où nous étions, on était sur une colline de pierre entourée d'une forêt dont la lueur blanche de la lune rendait ce paysage très beau.

Nori fumait sa pipe à coté de moi et me regarda d'un air amusé. Puis il se mit à rire quand je voulu tentée de me relever, sans succés car je retombais au sol d'une façon peu gracieuse, mais il m'aida à me relever et me donna une crème appaisante pour mes courbatures.

**- Quand on a pas l'habitude de s'entrainer, on a toujours un peu mal au début mais sa ira mieux plus tard** fit Nori.

Je le remerciais et me dérigeais vers les autres nains qui étaient près du feu pour manger. Le repas se passa plus calmement que d'habitude, les nains devaient être épuisés de leurs journée.

Le repas terminer, tout le monde alla se reposer laissant le premier tour de garde à Fili, Kili et moi. Les nains étaient très bruyants, ronflant plus fort que le bruit d'un tracteur.

**- Je crois bien que les nains sont les personnes qui ronflent le plus fort en terre du Millieu **pensais-je à voix haute.

**- Eh ! On ne ronfle pas tous **répliqua Kili, apparament véxé.

**- Oh, éxcuse-moi si tu est une exception !**

**- Oui, je suis une exception !**

**- Une exception qui a ronflée tellement fort hier soir qu'elle a fait trembler le sol !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bien répliqué **fit Fili tout en riant.

**- Je te signal que tu ronfle tout aussi fort, si ce n'est pas plus **me moquais-je.

**- Mais c'est que la petite Mayline se rebelle **fit Kili en souriant.

**- Oui, elle mériterais une bonne leçon, tu ne crois pas ? **Demanda Fili à son frère.

**- Non, arretez ! **Criais-je tout en essayant d'échaper aux mains des nains, me chatouillant jusqu'à ce que j,en pleure de rires.

Mais Nori réclama le silence ce qui nous calma imédiatement, on était quand même sencé monter la garde, pas faire les imbéciles. Etant plus calme, je décidais de sortir une feuille d'Athélas de mon sac.

Les deux frères étaient bizarrement calme à coté de moi, mais je ne m'en préocupais pas. Je fumais calmement en compagnie des jeunes nains et vis Bilbon se tourner dans tous les sens, le pauvre n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause des ronflements.

Il avait les yeux fermés mais les sourcils fronçés, prouvant son mécontetement. C'est alors qu'il se leva, renonçant à dormir pour rejoindre son poney.

Je commençais a être fatiguer, mais tentais tant bien que mal à réster éveillée. Je regardais fixement devant moi, la forêt pouvait paraître éffrayante la nuit.

Soudain, de cette même forêt, des cris retentirent. Je regardais autour de moi, n'étant pas très rassurée. Bilbon demanda alors la provenance de ces cris, étant lui aussi inquiet.

**- Des Orques ! **Fit Kili.

**- Des Orques ! **S'affola Bilbon ce qui réveilla Thorïn.

**- Des égorgeurs, il y en a des dizaines dans le coin. Les terres Solitaires en sont infestées **continua Fili.

Je compris enfin que les deux nains s'amusaient à nous éffrayer et ils avaient réussit.

**- Ils attaquent au petit jour **reprit Kili d'une voix qui se voulait éffrayante. **Quand tout le monde est endormi, vite, sans un bruit, sans un cris... Et des mares de sang...**

Je vis le pauvre Bilbon effrayé regardant là ou les cris étaient apparus. Même si ce n'était qu'une blague, les orques ne m'éffrayaient pas moins car ils n'étaient pas inventés, mais réels.

**- Ne vous inquitez pas Bilbon **tentais-je de le rassurer. **Ce n'était qu'un animal, pas des orques.**

Bilbon avait l'air à moitié rassuré face à ma remarque. Je lançais un regard noir aux jeunes nains, leur faisant comprendre que leur blague n'amusait qu'eux.

C'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient en colère et ne s'avaient pas comment réagir.

**- Vous trouvez-ça drôle ? **Lança Thorïn en se levant. **Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie ?**

**- On ne pensait pas à mal **répondit Kili honteux.

**- Non vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde ** s'énnerva Thorïn tout en s'éloignant.

**- Ne t'en fais pas mon gars, Thorïn a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orques **fit Balin tout en s'approchant du feu. **Après que le dragon eu pris la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains, la Moria. Mais notre ennemie était déjà en place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orques conduitent par le plus ignoble de toute leur race, Azog le profanateur. Le grand orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi. Thrain, le père de Thorïn, devint fou de chagrin. Il disparu, était-il prisonier ou mort ? Nous n'en s'avions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincu et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un jeune prince affrontait l'orque pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemie redoutable. Sans armes et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour ce protéger. Azog le profanateur comprit ce jour là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblairent et repoussèrent les orques. Notre ennemie avait été vaincu mais il n'y eu ni festin, ni chants cette nuit là. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu et je me suis dit alors... Il y en a un que je pourrais suivre. Il y en a un que je pourrais appeller roi !**

Je me levais ainsi que tous les autres, regardant Thorïn avec une vision de lui nouvelle. Tous le monde le regardais avec un immense réspect, celui dût à un roi.

**- L'orque pâle ?** Demanda Bilbon. **Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?**

**- Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il est sortit **répondit Thorïn en revenant vers nous. **Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps.**

La discution s'arrêtais là et tout les nains allèrent se recoucher. Gandalf avait une éxpréssion grave sur le visage, ce qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Je pris ma couverture et me raprocha de Fili et Kili. Ils me regardèrent avec un sourire et me laissèrent une place près d'eux.

**- Merci ! Cette histoire m'a un peu effrayée **avouais-je tout en me couchant.

J'entendis Fili rire avant de se retourner pour dormir. J'étais rassurée par leurs présences, me trouvant entre la paroie rocheuse et Kili, je s'entait que je pouvais m'endormir en sécurité.

**- Trouillarde ! **Me lança Kili tout en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Il eu un petit rire devant ma mine boudeuse et mes joues rouges de honte. Je fermais alors les yeux pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le monde des rêves.


	10. Leçon de tir à l'arc

**Chapitre 10 : Leçon de tir à l'arc**

Il était très tôt ce matin quand nous nous levâmes. Je n'avais presque pas dormi et leurs histoires d'orque y était pour quelque chose. Le fait de pouvoir me faire égorger pendant mon someil ne m'avait pas vraiment rassurée.

Mais en y repensant, les orques m'éffrayaient moins que le dragon qu'on allait peut-être devoir affronter à Erebor. Avec beaucoup de chance le dragon était partit depuis longtemps, je priais interieurement pour que ce soit le cas.

La compagnie prépara les poneys et bientôt tout le monde fût en scelle. Je chevauchais à l'arrière préférant être seule. Etant habituer à la solitude depuis cinq ans, j'avais besoins de temps en temps de la retrouver.

Nous marchâmes une bonne partie de la matinée sous un soleil spendide. Puis nous nous arétâmes pour la pause déjeuné.

**- Kili, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de vivres, va nous chasser quelque chose **ordonna Thorïn.

**- J'y vais ! **Répondit Kili tout en prenant son arc et s'éloignant vers la forêt.

**- Attend ! **L'interpelais-je tout en lui courant après.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ? **Me demanda le jeune nain.

**- Est-ce-que je peut venir avec toi s'il-te-plait ? **Lui demandais-je en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu.

**- Pourquoi veux-tu venir avec moi ?**

**- Pour voir comment tu tire à l'arc, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te plait ! Je ne ferait aucun bruit, je te le jure.**

**- Aucun bruit compris ? Allez viens !**

Nous étions revenu de la chasse avec une dizaine de lapins, moi qui avais insistée pour venir avais regrétée dès qu'il avait tuer le premier animal, pauvre monsieur coco lapin.

Nous avions finit de manger, Thorïn nous acorda deux heures de pause avant de repartir. J'en profitais pour m'entrainer avec Fili et Kili à l'écart du groupe.

Fili m'entrainais à me servir de mes dagues pendant que Kili s'éxercait à l'arc.

**- Esquive ! **Cria Fili tout en m'attaquant avec son épée.

**- D'accord ! **Répondis-je tout en sautant sur ma droite.

**- Très bien ! m'aintenant éssaie de m'attaquer !**

**- Oui !**

Je m'approchais de lui et tandis une de mes dagues vers sa poitrine mais il ésquiva et me fit un croche-pied ce qui engendra une belle chute sur les fesses.

**- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, tu attaque en laissant trop d'ouverture à l'ennemie, on y retravaillera dessus **m'explica Fili.

**- Vous avez terminé ? **Nous demanda Kili tout en marchant vers nous.

**- Oui ! **Lui répondis-je.

**- Tu veux apprendre à tirer à l'arc ? **Me proposa le jeune nain. **Tu avais l'air de t'y intéresser quand nous sommes partit chasser.**

**- C'est vrai, tu veux vraiment m'apprendre ? Merci beaucoup !**

Fili décida de nous laisser pour aller vérifier quand la compagnie allait partir. Kili m'emmena vers un énorme arbre où il avait gravé sur le tronc un cercle et en son centre une croix.

Il me montra comment faire et me tendit son arc et une flèche.

**- Tends bien la corde et tient toi droite, visualise bien la cible et quand tu le sens relache la corde **m'explica Kili.

**- D'accord ! **Répondis-je tout en exécutant ses conseils avant de tirer ma flèche, qui passa à un mètre de l'arbre.

**- C'est ta posture le problème, tu est tendue et ta postion face à la cible n'est pas bonne.**

Kili s'approcha de moi et mis ses mains sur mes hanches tout en me plaçant bien devant la cible.

**- Voilà ! Maintenant détend-toi et concentre-toi **fit Kili.

J'essayais de visualiser le cible mais n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Je ressentais une drôle de sensation sur ma peau, là ou Kili avait posé ses mains.

**- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre choses que tes mains sur mes hanches **dis-je à Kili.

**- Excuse moi ! **Fit Kili tout en retirant ses mains.

Je tirais alors une flèche et ratta ma cible, mais cette fois la flèche c'était plantée dans l'arbre. Je ne put contenir un cris de joie ce qui fit rire Kili. Fili nous interpella à ce moment, nous informant que nous allions bientôt repartir.

J'édais Kili à récupérer ses flèches et nous allâmes rejoindre son frère. Je regardais Kili et sentis mon visage devenir brulant. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrivait ?

Je ne pouvais plus le regarder sans repenser à la sensation de chaleur qu'avait provoqué ses mains sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends Mayline ? Ressaisit-toi !


	11. Conflit

_Hello tout le monde ! Je poste un nouveau chapitre. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui commentent sa me fait plaisir :)_

_Si vous avez des remarques positives ou négatives faîtes le moi savoir ou même des questions. Si vous voulez voir un personnage être mit plus en avant dîtes de moi aussi et je m'arangerais pour vous faire plaisir ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

_23/12/14_

**Chapitre 11 : Conflit**

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que nous avions quitté la Comté. C'était l'après-midi et nous étions tempé jusqu'aux os, ayant eu de la pluie depuis le réveil.

J'aurais bien pu remplir un seau d'eau rien quand enlevant mes habits pour les essorer. Malheureusement, la pluie n'avait pas l'intention de cesser. Je n'arrêtais pas de claquer des dents, étant frigorifiée.

J'avais l'impression que mes vêtements pesaient une tonne. Pourquoi dans ce monde n'ont-ils pas de kaowé... ce n'est pas très esthétique mais au moins c'est pratique.

Mon pauvre poney avait du mal à avancer dans la boue et je compatissais pour lui. Heureusement que les poneys étaient là car marcher sous cette pluie ne m'enchantez guère.

La bonne humeur était absente aujourd'hui, ce qui était rare dans la compagnie. Personne ne parlait, ce qui rendait la journée encore plus dépriment qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**- Dîtes monsieur Gandalf ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? **Demanda l'un des nains.

**- Il pleut maître Dori ! Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse **répondit Gandalf. **Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien.**

**- Il y en a d'autres ? **Demanda Bilbon.

**- Quoi ?** Fit le magicien, ne comprenant pas la question.

**- Des magiciens **précisa le hobbit.

**- Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane le blanc. Ensuite, il y a deux mages bleus. Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.**

**- Et qui est le cinquième ?**

**- Ah ! Le cinquième c'est Radagast le brun.**

**- C'est un grand magicien ou est-il... plutôt comme vous ?**

**- Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien. A sa manière. C'est un être très doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toutes autres.**

**- Et où se trouve-t-il s'il préfère la compagnie des animaux ? **Demandais-je.

**- Il surveille les vastes étendues de forêts à l'Est **me répondit Gandalf.

Le magicien s'engagea alors dans un récit sur les prouesses de Radagast. Bilbon et moi écoutions attentivement Gandalf. Je souriais en voyant l'enthousiasme du magicien.

Puis la pluie cessa et des exclamations de joie retentirent. Quelques rayons de soleil traversèrent les nuages ce qui fit un bien fou au moral de la troupe. Le soleil commençait à décliner et Thorïn nous mena à une maison en ruines.

Je n'aimais pas cet endroit sans savoir pourquoi.

**- On va passer la nuit ici ! **Annonça Thorïn. **Fili, Kili ! Occupez-vous des poneys et restez près d'eux.**

Le roi nain s'avança près des ruines et observa l'état des lieux. Gandalf decendit de son cheval et alla le rejoindre.

**- Bombur, prépare à manger **ordonna Thorïn. **Mayline soyez un peu utile et allez aider Oin et Gloin à faire un feu.**

J'allais donner un coup de main aux nains tout en marmonnant qu'un jour il allait le regretter de me prendre de haut. Puis au bout de quelques minutes je vis Gandalf sortir des ruines.

Il n'a pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur songeais-je. Thorïn a dû le mettre en colère.

**- Tout vas bien ? **Demanda Bilbon. **Gandalf où allez-vous ?**

**- Recherchez la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui à la tête sur les épaules **répondit Gandalf tout en partant.

**- Et qui est-ce ?**

**- Moi ! Monsieur Saquet !**

**- Gandalf ! Vous allez revenir ? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Je ne sais pas **me répondit Gandalf. **J'ai eu assez affaires aux nains pour aujourd'hui.**

**- Vous êtes content ? **Lançais-je à Thorïn qui préféra m'ignorer comme si j'étais qu'une enfant avec qui il ne sert à rien de discuter.

**- Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? **Demanda Bilbon qui n'eut pas de réponse vu que personne ne le savait.

Voilà, Gandalf avait quitté la compagnie ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Je préférais m'éloigner du groupe étant énerver et voulant surtout m'éloigner de Thorïn qui me regardait fixement.

Il n'avait surement pas aimé le ton que j'avais employé en lui adressant la parole et allait surement me le faire regretter.


	12. Thorïn

**Chapitre 12 : Thorïn**

J'étais assise sur un rocher, attendant de reprendre mon calme. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu pousser le magicien à partir. Thorïn, c'était lui la cause. Il avait fait partir la seule personne que je considérais comme un membre de ma famille. Gandalf était comme un grand-père pour moi, il avait toujours veillé sur moi dès notre rencontre. J'aimais beaucoup les nains aussi, même si c'était d'Ori, Fili, Kili et Gloin dont j'étais la plus proche.

Bilbon était un ami très proche aussi, on se ressemblait beaucoup. Tout le reste de la compagnie était des guerriers, et nous deux, on étaient des personnes plutôt normales. Je pouvais me confier à lui et inversement, il n'y avait pas de honte quand on parlait de nos inquiétudes. Il était quelqu'un de calme ce qui faisait du bien dans cette drôle de troupe. Et enfin il y a Thorïn. Je crois que c'est avec lui que j'ai le plus de mal.

Il a la sale manie de rabaisser les gens, de les traiter comme des moins-que-rien. Même si je le respecter pour son statut de roi, il fallait que je lui dise ma façon de penser. Je me levais alors pour rejoindre Thorïn à l'écart du groupe.

**- J'ai à vous parler ! **Lançais-je au nain.

**- Allez-y ! Je vous écoute **répondit Thorïn.

**- Qu'avez-vous dit à Gandalf pour qu'il s'énerve au point de partir ?**

**- Cela ne vous regarde pas !**

**- Si ! Ça me regarde ! Je fais partie de cette compagnie, même si vous ne m'appréciez guère. Le départ de Gandalf est une grosse perte et vous le savez !**

Le roi parut surpris par ma réplique. Il prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre et décida de me révéler la raison de leur altercation. Il me raconta aussi la raison de sa haine envers les elfes, leur trahison. Je comprenais le fait qu'il ne voulait pas de leur aide, mais je n'étais pa tout à fait d'accord pour tant de haine à leur encontre.

**- Vous ne haïssait pas tous les elfes, mais qu'un seul **finissais-je par lui dire. **Celui qui vous a abandonné. Chaque être est unique, tous les elfes ne sont pas semblables.**

**- Je ne demanderais pas leur aide ! **Répliqua sèchement Thorïn.

**- Très bien ! Mais si vous ne le faîtes pas, vous risquez de perdre la chose qui compte le plus à vos yeux.**

**- Dîtes moi ce que je risque de perdre alors !**

**- Erebor...**

Puis je laissais le nain méditer sur cette dernière parole et retournai sur mon rocher. J'espérais qu'il change d'avis, mais c'était peine perdue vu son entêtement. Je vis Bilbon s'approcher de moi et s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il avait l'air inquiet à cause du départ de Gandalf et je le comprenais.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va revenir **tentais-je de le rassurer.

**- Vous dîtes ça, mais vous avez l'air aussi inquiète que moi. Ça se voit sur votre visage **fit Bilbon.

**- Je ne suis pas une très bonne menteuse et je ne le serais jamais.**

**- Merci quand même pour avoir essayé.**

**- Je vous en prie.**

Gandalf ! Revenez, on a besoin de vous aurait été les mots que j'aurais prononcés s'il était en face de moi. Mais il ne l'était pas malheureusement, il était parti avec nos chances de reconquérir Erebor.


	13. Les trolls

_Hello ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année !_

_Voici le premier chapitre que je met en ligne en 2015_

_On m'a demander de faire des chapitres plus long donc j'ai pris comme résolution d'essayer de répondre à cette demande ^^_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_01/01/15_

**Chapitre 13 : Les trolls**

La nuit venait de tomber et une bonne odeur s'élevait dans les airs. Assise autour du feu, je mangeais le contenu de mon bol tout en écoutant Oin me raconter les différents types de médecine selon les différents peuples. Le vieux nain prenait plaisir à m'expliquer les effets des différentes herbes médicinales, on voyait que ce nain était passionné par ce qu'il faisait. J'avais fini de manger et donnais mon bol à Ori qui alla le ranger.

Je n'entendais pas de bruits d'animaux et trouvais ça étrange.

**- Pourquoi n'entendons-nous aucun bruit d'animaux ? **Demandais-je au vieux nain.

**- Je n'entends jamais les animaux et je ne m'inquiète pas pour autant **me répondit Oin.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la forêt pour voir s'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'animal. J'avais une boule au ventre, être seule dans la forêt me donnais envie de retourner au campement aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Puis j'entendis un bruit et vis Bilbon s'avancer vers moi avec deux bols dans les mains, tout en m'expliquant qu'il devait les amener à Fili et Kili. Je le suivis, ne voulant pas rester seule.

Nous vîmes les deux frères et nous nous approchâmes d'eux. Les deux nains avaient l'air bizarre, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce quand Bilbon leur tendit leurs bols.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ? **Demanda Bilbon.

**- Nous étions chargés de surveiller les poneys **répondit Kili.

**- Seulement, nous avons un léger problème **annonça Fili.

**- Nous en avions seize **reprit Kili.

**- Et maintenant... Nous en avons quatorze.**

Je les regardais incrédule, les poneys n'avaient pas put s'envoler quand même. Thorïn allait leur passer un savon en l'apprenant. Nous nous mîmes à regarder lesquels manquaient.

**- Il manque Daisy et Bungo **annonça Kili.

**- Ce n'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout ! Devrions-nous le dire à Thorïn ? **Demanda Bilbon.

**- Euh... Non. Ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Nous aurions besoin de l'avis d'un cambrioleur ! Vous devriez jeter un coup d'****œil **déclara Fili.

**- Bien ! Euh... Il semble que quelque chose de gros ait déraciné ces arbres **fit Bilbon.

**- C'est ce que nous pensions **répondit Kili.

**- C'est quelque chose de très gros... Possiblement dangereux **annonça le hobbit.

J'observais les deux gros arbres qui avaient été déracinés. Soudainement, je vis Fili se tourner et se pencher sur un des troncs. Je regardais là où se portait le regard du nain et vit une lumière.

**- Hey ! Il y a une lumière **fit le blond.** Venez !**

Nous le suivîmes et nous cachâmes derrière le tronc d'arbre. J'entendis des voix provenant de l'endroit où il y avait une lumière. Je vis alors Bilbon tapoter l'épaule de Fili.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda le hobbit.

**- Des trolls **déclara Kili d'une voix grave.

Nous nous levâmes et nous approchâmes d'avantage des trolls. Kili, Fili et moi étions cachés derrière un arbre. Bilbon nous rejoignit très vite quand un troll passa près de lui.

**- Il a Myrtille et Minty ! On devrait peut-être aller voir et faire quelque chose **nous chuchota le hobbit.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les trois vers Bilbon.

**- Oui ! Vous devriez **fit Kili en se levant et poussant légèrement le dos du hobbit pour qu'il avance.

Kili prit l'un des bols que Bilbon avait dans les mains depuis le début.

**- Les trolls des montagnes sont lents et stupides. Vous êtes si petit qu'ils ne vous verront jamais **expliqua Kili.

Bilbon agita négativement le doigt dans les airs, ne voulant pas le faire. Je le comprenais le pauvre, qui avait envie de courir un tel risque ?

**- Attendez ! Non, non, non protesta **le semi-homme**.**

**- C'est parfaitement sécuritaire ! Nous serions justes derrière vous **le rassura Kili.

Fili prit le second bol des mains de Bilbon, l'encourageant à le faire.

**- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, hululez deux fois comme une chouette effraie et deux fois comme une chouette effrayée **expliqua Fili tout en nous jetant un coup d'œil.

Le blond poussa Bilbon vers les trolls et le pauvre hobbit faillit trébucher.

**- Une fois comme un chouette effraie, deux fois comme une chouette... Deux fois comme une... Êtes vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? **Demanda Bilbon.

J'étais partie avec les deux nains laissant Bilbon seul. On devait aller chercher de l'aide car le hobbit ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul. J'espérais que Bilbon ne se ferait pas attraper par les trolls. Je fixais du regard les deux frères qui me trainaient derrière eux. C'était stupide, l'un d'eux aurait dût rester avec lui. Je sentais une pointe de culpabilité, on lui avait dit qu'on resterait derrière lui et nous l'avion finalement laissé seul.

Les deux nains m'avaient chacun attrapé un bras et me trainaient derrière eux jusqu'au campement. Nous expliquâmes la situation à Thorïn. Celui-ci s'énerva et ordonna qu'on aille sauver le hobbit.

**- Colle-lui les orteils au-dessus du feu, faut le faire couiner **fit l'un des trolls quand nous arrivâmes près de leur campement.

Je vis Kili arriver le premier et bondir sur eux, il tailla alors le mollet d'un des trolls.

**- Lache le ! **Hurla Kili.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? **Demanda un troll.

**- J'ai dit, lache le ! Abruti ! **

Le troll lança alors Bilbon, que Kili rattrapa, roulant au sol pendant que le reste de la troupe commandée par Thorïn, attaquèrent les trolls. Tous se battaient tout en protégeant leurs compagnons, ils étaient impressionnants au combat. Je vis Ori en mauvaise posture, un troll allait l'attaquer dans le dos, alors je fonçais vers lui et mis toute ma force en donnant un coup de dague dans la jambe du monstre qui changea de cible et voulu m'attaquer, mais Nori me poussa juste à temps pour que je ne me fasse pas écraser par la créature.

**- Les sacs ! Il faut les mettre dans les sacs ! **Hurla un troll.

Heureusement, les trolls étaient trop lents et n'arrivaient pas à nous attraper. Mais je vis une seconde trop tard une grosse main venir vers moi, elle m'envoya voler dans les airs et atterrir sur Gloin.

**- Tout va bien petite **? Me demanda Gloin tout en me relevant et me portant à l'écart du combat.

**- Je crois, j'ai mal, mais je n'ai rien de casser **répondis-je quand il me posa au sol en m'adossant contre un arbre.

Je vis alors quatre poneys passer devant moi au galop. Bilbon avait réussi à libérer les poneys, mais un troll l'avait remarqué et s'avançais vers lui. Je voulus l'avertir, mais la douleur m'empêcha de crier.

**- Bilbon ! **Cria Kili.

Je regardais le pauvre hobbit, il était tenu par deux trolls par les jambes et les bras pour être écartelé.

**- Jetez vos armes ou on en fait des miettes **menaça un troll.

Je vis la terreur dans les yeux de Bilbon, il fallait faire quelque chose. Tous les nains jetèrent leurs armes.

**- Jetez tous vos armes ! **Cria le troll.

Le troll me regardait fixement et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ayant jetez mes armes depuis le début.

**- Jetez votre pierre **! M'ordonna Thorïn, ce qui me fit baisser les yeux pour constater que la pierre Tutamen brillait d'une lueur rouge autour de mon cou.

**- Vous n'êtes pas mon roi, je vous interdis de me donner des ordres ! **Répliquais-je ne voulant pas être séparée de mon héritage.

**- Faîtes le pour Bilbon **implora Gloin à mes côtés.

Je regardais le hobbit et détacha la chaîne de mon cou en voyant son regard suppliant.

**- Je veux bien le faire pour vous **dis-je à Bilbon, tout en déposant la pierre au sol.


	14. Écorcher vif

_Hello ! Je poste un nouveau chapitre qui parle encore des trolls :)_

_Ce chapitre sera plus court que le précédent et je m'en excuse d'avance, je me rattraperais sur le prochain c'est promis ^^_

_Si vous avez des commentaires positif ou négatif n'hésitez surtout pas ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

_02/01/2015_

**Chapitre 14 : Écorcher vif**

Nous nous étions faits capturés après avoir déposés les armes.

**- Aie ! Ça brûle, ça brûle ! **Criaient les nains attachés au-dessus du feu.

La moitié des nains se trouvait ficelée sur une broche, moi, je me retrouvais avec l'autre moitié, ficelée dans un sac en toile. J'essayais de me libérer, mais n'y arrivais pas ayant les mains attachées.

**- Faut se dépêcher ! Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Je n'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre **déclara un troll.

Changer en pierre... Il fallait les occuper jusqu'au lever du soleil. Je regardais Bilbon qui eut la même idée. Mais, il fallait encore réussir à les occuper, ils avaient l'air d'avoir très faim ces trolls. Je vis Bilbon se lever, malgré le fait qu'il soit attaché dans un sac. Je levais la tête pour apercevoir le ciel, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, une faible lumière orangée se découpait sur les rochers derrière nous.

**- Attendez ! Vous allez faire une grosse erreur ! **Cria Bilbon.

**- On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots **pilla Dori, tournant au-dessus du feu.

**- Idiot ? Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous ? **Demanda ironiquement Bofur.

**- Je voulais dire, avec l'assaisonnement ! **Fit Bilbon.** Vous les avez sentis ? Il va falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir.**

L'un des trolls s'avança vers le semi-homme, méfiant. Des cris de colère jaillissaient de la part des nains, ainsi que des insultes peux gracieuses, je ne pu que soupirer devant la stupidité des nains.

**- Il raconte n'importe quoi ! Il n'a jamais cuisiné de nains **fit un troll.

**- Taisez-vous ! Je veux entendre ce que le cambriolomhobbit a à dire **ordonna celui qui devait être le chef.

**- Alors, le secret pour cuisiner du nain, c'est... **Commença Bilbon.** De les écorcher vifs.**

**- Non ! **Cria Thorïn.

**- Vous plaisantez ? **Demanda un nain

**- Je vais le tuer **! Menaça un autre

**-Ça, je m'en souviendrais, je m'en souviendrais ! **Cria Dwalin sur la rôtissoire en le pointant du doigt.

Tous les nains pestaient contre le semi-homme, mais quel imbécile, le but de la manœuvre était de gagner du temps et pas d'en perdre. Cependant, un troll impatient décréta qu'il n'avait rien contre un bout de nain cru, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de les assaisonner. Bilbon avait échoué et nous allions être mangés tout cru pensais-je en voyant Bombur se faire attraper par le troll.

**- Non, pas celui-là ! Il est infecté ! Il a pleins de vers dans les boyaux. En fait, ils ont tous des vers, ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur. Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non** fit le hobbit qui parut soulagé quand le troll lâcha Bombur d'une mine dégoutée.

Bombur nous écrasa quand il atterrit sur le tas de nains. Le gros nain pesait au moins cent kilos et je crus étouffer, car il était bien étalé sur Kili et moi. Tous les nains se mirent à protester, criant qu'ils n'avaient pas de vers. Je parvins à donner un coup de tête sur les jambes de Thorïn pour attirer son attention, ce qui marcha, car il baissa les yeux sur moi. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre par le regard le plan de Bilbon.

**- Jouez son jeu, je n'ai pas envie de finir dans l'estomac d'un troll moi ! **Murmurais-je à Kili et Oin qui n'avaient cessé de rétorquer qu'ils n'avaient pas de parasites.

Thorïn leur donna un coup de pied pour leur ordonner de faire ce que je disais. Le premier, Kili, eut l'air d'avoir enfin comprit la situation. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, ils étaient plutôt lents d'esprit quand il fallait réfléchir. Je ne sus alors si je devais rire ou m'énerver en entendant les nains crier et exagérer sur celui qui avait les plus gros parasites du monde.

**- J'ai pleins de parasites ! **Criait Kili.

**- J'ai des parasites plus gros que mon bras ! **Décrétait Oin.

**- J'ai les plus gros parasites ! **J'ai d'énormes parasites !

**- Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! **Tonna la voix de Gandalf qui arrivait juste au bon moment en captant l'attention des trolls qui avaient compris qu'on se moquait d'eux.

Les trolls le regardaient surpris, ne sachant que faire à présent. Gandalf était debout sur un rocher, son bâton à la main.

**- C'est qui lui ? **Demanda un troll ?

**- Y'se mange lui aussi ? **Fit un autre.

Gandalf brisa soudainement le rocher avec son bâton et la clairière fût inondée d'une lumière si vive que je dut fermé les yeux, je n'entendais que les cris des trolls, se changeant surement en pierre. Gandalf était revenue et une bouffée de joie m'envahit à ce moment. J'ouvris les yeux quand j'entendis les cris de joie des nains. La compagnie était sauvée grâce à Bilbon et le magicien. Je leur fis un grand sourire, étant reconnaissante envers mes deux amis.


	15. Radagast

_Hello ! Je poste un nouveau chapitre avec l'entrée en scène de notre étrange magicien brun ^^_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_06/01/15_

**Chapitre 15 : Radagast**

Gandalf et Bilbon entreprirent alors de nous détacher. Le magicien me libéra de mon sac et je l'étreignis en le remerciant d'être revenu. Il se contenta de me rendre mon étreinte en me souriant.

**- Il suffit que je vous laisse seul un instant, pour vous retrouver captifs de trolls **plaisanta Gandalf.

**- Que voulez-vous, sans magicien pour nous surveiller, on ne peut que faire des bêtises **répondis-je en riant.

Je suivis alors certains nains, laissant le magicien seul pour récupérer mes dagues, mais plus important encore, ma pierre Tutamen. Gandalf me rejoignit et m'aida à remettre la chaîne autour de mon cou quand tout à coup, nous vîmes Thorïn se diriger vers nous à grands pas. Thorïn me lança un regard sombre, surement à cause du choix que j'avais fait en ne voulant pas abandonner ma pierre lors de l'abandon des armes.

**- Où êtes-vous aller ? Si je ne suis pas indiscret ? **Demanda Thorïn.

**- Voir plus avant **répondit Gandalf.

**- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?**

**- Un regard en arrière.**

Je décidais de laisser le magicien et le nain discuter entre eux pour rejoindre le reste de la compagnie. Je vis des nains s'agiter, cherchant la caverne des trolls pour leur dérober leur butin. Je me mis alors à chercher avec eux. Mais une chose me troublait, la pierre Tutamen avait brillé d'une lueur rouge cette nuit et je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ce phénomène. Je décidais de laisser cette pensée de coter et de continuer la recherche d'une grotte.

Les nains commençaient à s'énerver, ne trouvant rien. Ils devaient bien avoir une tanière ces trolls pour se protéger du soleil, mais où ? Une grotte pouvant contenir trois gros trolls ne pouvait pas se louper normalement. Il sembla cependant qu'un nain eut plus de chance que moi. Je retournais alors sur mes pas pour rejoindre la compagnie. Dwalin avait trouvé la tanière et Thorïn ordonna à certains nains de monter la garde et aux autres de le suivre dans la grotte.

Je restais à l'extérieur, ne voulant pas enter dans la grotte qui avait une forte odeur de décomposition, et allais rejoindre Kili et Ori. J'étais maintenant assez éloignée de la caverne et ne sentais plus l'horrible odeur. Je regardais par-dessus l'épaule d'Ori et vis un magnifique dessin représentant les trolls en pierre, et les moindres détails y étaient, ce qui était assez impressionnant. Ori était très doué, il avait des mains délicates qui n'étaient pas faites pour le combat, mais pour l'art.

**- Il est doué **fit tout à coup Kili.

**-Oui, beaucoup, c'est impressionnant ce que tu fais Ori **complimentais-je le jeune nain.

**- Merci beaucoup **répondit Ori avec un sourire timide avant de reprendre son travail.

Puis je vis Balin s'approcher de nous, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire et me décalai pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de nous. Le pauvre nain eut du mal à s'asseoir, il avait visiblement mal au dos après cette dure nuit.

**- Voulez-vous que je soigne votre dos ? **Demandais-je au vieux nain.

**- Oh oui, je veux bien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, surement un coup que j'ai pris pendant le combat **répondit Balin.

**- Otez vos vêtements pour que je puisse voir ce que vous avez.**

Balin enleva ses vêtement et ce tourna pour que je puisse voir son dos. Il n'avait qu'un énorme bleu, mais je décidais de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un problème interne. Je posais alors ma main gauche sur la blessure du nain.

**- Que fais-tu ? **Me demanda Kili.

**- Je regarde s'il n'y a pas un problème qui ne se voit pas à l'****œil nu **lui répondis-je.

**- Et tu peux le voir qu'en posant ta main sur lui ?**

**- Oui, qu'avec ma main gauche.**

**- Est-ce que ça va être douloureux ? **Me demanda Balin.

**- Non, pas pour vous **le rassurais-je.

**- Ça va l'être pour vous ? **S'inquiéta le vieux nain.

**- Si je gère mal mon pouvoir, je ressentirai la douleur que provoque votre blessure.**

**- On te laisse te concentrer alors **fit Ori.

Je réussis enfin à détecter le problème, ce n'était rien de grave. Je changeais de main et commençais le travail. Je fis une légère pression de la main droite sur le dos du nain et une légère lumière blanche s'échappa de ma paume pour pénétrer sous la peau de Balin.

**- Vous n'avez qu'un nerf rachidien coincé, provoqué par une hernie discale, rien de grave **expliquais-je au vieux nain qui ne comprit pas un mot de ce que je lui racontais.

J'avais fini de décoincer le nerf et m'attaquais à présent à la marque dans le dos. Il me fallut que quelques secondes pour ôter le bleu. Je poussais un long soupir, utiliser mes pouvoirs me fatiguais toujours. Kili et Ori me regardaient fixement. Leur regard passa de moi au dos du vieux nain qui était complétement guéri.

**- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller **dis-je au vieux nain.

**- Merci beaucoup, je ne ressens plus aucune douleur **me remercia Balin.

**- Je vous en prie.**

**- Jusqu'où peut aller ton pouvoir ? **Me demanda Ori.

**- Mon pouvoir ne s'applique qu'aux autres, je ne peux pas l'utiliser sur moi **lui répondis-je.

**- Donc, il va falloir te surveiller pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien **fit Kili avec un sourire malicieux.

**- Oui, ce serait dommage de perdre notre guérisseuse **continua Ori.

**- Quelque chose approche **fit soudain Balin.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Je ne sais pas **me répondit le vieux nain.

**- Il faut prévenir Thorïn !**

**- Je suis là **répondit le roi nain en sortant de la grotte suivit du reste du groupe.

Nous prîmes tous nos armes, prêt à se défendre contre un éventuel ennemi. Je pouvais voir la tension sur le visage de chaque nain. Puis quand le bruit se rapprocha, tout le monde se mit en action, puis étonnés, les nains s'arrêtèrent en voyant un drôle de vieillard vêtu de brun, sur un traineau tiré par des lapins. La première personne à qui il me faisait penser était le père noël, et je me retenue difficilement de ne pas rire, car la situation ne me le permettait pas.

**- Au voleur ! Au feu ! Assassins ! **S'égosilla l'inconnu, tout en agitant son bâton.

**- Radagast ! C'est Radagast le brun ! **S'exclama Gandalf.** Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ?**

**- Je vous cherchais Gandalf ! Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes !**

**- Mais encore ?**

Radagast voulut dire quelque chose, puis finalement se tut. Il réouvrit la bouche avant de s'écrier agacé, la cause... Un trou de mémoire. Il n'a pas toute sa tête pensais-je en le regardant.

**- Oh, euh... Attendez un instant. Oh ! Une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée... Je l'avais là ! Sur le bout de ma langue ! Oh... Mais... **Fit Radagast.

En effet, il y avait quelque chose sur le bout de la langue. Gandalf sortit de la bouche de l'étrange magicien un phasme, voir un insecte sortir de la bouche de Radagast me donnait envie de vomir, c'était répugnant.

**- Oh ! Ce n'est pas une idée, mais un insecte **fit Radagast.

Les deux magiciens finirent par s'isoler du reste de la compagnie pour parler en privé, je n'avais entendu qu'un seul mot de leur conversation et ce fut malheureusement... Araignées. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir rien qu'en entendant le mot. J'ai horreur des araignées, je n'ai pas peur d'elles, mais elles me dégoûtent. Je profitais de ce moment de calme pour mettre de la pommade sur mes cotes, le troll ne m'avait rien casser, mais il m'avait laissé une belle marque violette sur mon corps.

Ayant fini d'appliquer la crème sur ma blessure, je me levais pour rejoindre Bilbon qui observait sa dague, dénichée dans le repère des trolls. Je m'approchais de lui et m'asseyais à ses côtés.

**- Tout va bien ? **Demandais-je au hobbit.

**-Oui, ça va, c'est gentil de vous en soucier **me répondit Bilbon en souriant.

**- Bilbon... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, quand je n'ai pas...**

**- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est déja pardonné, je vous remercie de l'avoir fait pour moi.**

**- C'est moi qui vous remercie de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.**

Je fus soulagée par le sourire qu'il me fit, J'avais eu peur qu'il m'en veuille pour cette histoire. Si Bilbon m'avait pardonné, ce n'était pas le cas de Thorïn qui me lança un regard noir. Puis tout à coup, un horrible hurlement se fit entendre. Ce cri me glaça le sang, les battements de mon cœur tambourinaient dans ma poitrine sous l'effet de la peur.

**- Est-ce que c'est un loup ? Il y a... Des loups par ici ? **Demanda Bilbon.

**- Des loups ? Non, ce n'était pas un loup **répondit Bofur.

Soudain, une énorme bête apparut au-dessus de nous. Un grognement sourd sortit de la gueule de la créature. L'animal sauta sur nous, je réussis par miracle à me protéger avec mes dagues, l'une d'elles s'était plantée dans ses côtes et Thorïn profita de la chute de la bête pour l'achever avec sa lame. Je regardais mes mains pleines de sang, elles n'arrêtaient pas de trembler et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

Puis j'entendis des cris et vis un second monstre qui fut touché par une flèche de Kili et tué par Dwalin avec sa hache. J'eus un haut le cœur en entendant le bruit sinistre qu'avait provoqué le coup de hache sur le crâne de la bête.

**- Des éclaireurs wargs ! Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin **gronda Thorïn.

**- Une bande d'orques ? **Répéta Bilbon.

**- À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quette en dehors de votre clan ? **Demanda Gandalf.

**- À personne **répondit Thorïn désemparé.

**- À qui l'avez-vous dit ? **Insista le magicien.

**- À personne, je le jure ! Au nom de Durin, qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Vous êtes pourchassé ! **

**- Il nous faut quitter cet endroit **annonça Dwalin.

**- Impossible, nous n'avons plus de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuient ! **Cria Ori en revenant vers nous.

**- Je vais les lancer à mes trousses **déclara Radagast.

**- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperons ! **Contra Gandalf

**- Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! **Protesta l'étrange magicien. **Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir.**

**- C'est trop dangereux, ils sont surement nombreux **m'exclamais-je.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi jeune fille **fit Radagast.

**- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir prendre un tel risque ? **Lui demandais-je.

**- Oui ! Profitez de cette diversion pour vous sauver.**

**- Merci beaucoup... Faîtes attention à vous !**

Sur ceux, Radagast mit son équipage en route, prêt à en découdre avec les orques. Même si je ne le connaissais pas, je priais pour qu'il s'en sorte. De longs hurlements retentirent, la chasse était commencée.

**- C'est de la folie ! **Fit Dwalin.

**- Pourquoi nous aide-t-il au juste ? **Demanda Thorïn.

**- Peut-être que tout le monde n'a pas une idée derrière la tête et qu'il fait ça juste par bonté **répondis-je d'un ton exacerbé.

Thorïn se contenta de me regarder, surprit par ma réponse.

**- Alors, on doit le laisser seul face aux orques et leurs wargs **fit Bofur d'une voix peinée.

**- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il s'en sortira **nous rassura Gandalf. **Maintenant fuyez ! Fuyez !**


	16. Le passage

_Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre où notre petite Mayline va avoir très peur ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, ça m'aide à progresser dans mon histoire :)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_07/01/15_

**Chapitre 16 : Le passage**

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais, suivant les nains. Nous émergeâmes de la forêt et attendîmes les exclamations folles de Radagast, qui faisait diversion juste devant nous. Il m'arrivait de ralentir ma course pour attendre certains nains plus lents que les autres, trainant derrière moi. Je vis au loin le traineau du magicien brun, poursuivit par des orques. Le plan avait marché, et Radagast arrivait à garder une bonne distance entre lui et les orques pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Cela me rassura et je me remis à courir, rattrapant le reste du groupe. Mais je ressentais quand même de l'anxiété, ce serait trop beau que le plan marche à la perfection. Nous nous arrêtâmes et attendîmes le feu vert de Gandalf pour se remettre à courir à travers les reliefs du plateau. Nous étions maintenant dans un creux entre plusieurs collines. Dans cet endroit je me sentais vulnérable et je détesté ça.

Gandalf nous emmena nous cacher derrière un gros rocher, Bifur voulu s'élancer, mais Gandalf lui barra la route.

**- Attendez ! **Intima Thorïn.

**- Regardez ! **S'exclama Gloin.

Des orques passèrent près de nous et l'un d'eux nous vit. La situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. On était encerclé par les orques et leurs wargs, complètement coincé.

**- Bilbon... **Murmurais-je tout en lui prenant le bras.

Je le tirais près de moi pour qu'il soit plus en sécurité je cherchais du regard le magicien. Je le vis disparaitre derrière les rochers. Tous les nains prirent leurs armes, prêt à se défendre. Je sortis mes dagues, tout en essayant de contrôler ma peur. Je sortis mes dagues, tout en essayant de contrôler ma peur. Puis le combat commença, orques contre nains. Je vis l'un d'eux me foncer dessus, l'orque m'attaquait et mon corps refusait toujours de bouger. Une flèche se planta dans la gorge du warg et celui-ci s'écroula avec son cavalier. Je me retournais pour voir Kili me crier de me mettre à l'abri. Bilbon me prit la main et m'entraina derrière lui pour nous éloigner du combat.

**- Où est Gandalf ? **Demanda un nain.

**- Il nous a abandonnés ? **Cria un autre.

**- Kili ! Tue-les ! **Ordonna Thorïn.

**- Il faut tenir ! **Ajouta un nain.

J'étais avec Bilbon, cachée derrière les nains, songeant que la situation était désespérée. Nous allions tous mourir. Je regardais Thorïn encourager ses guerriers, même s'il y avait peu d'espoir. Mon regard se tourna vers Kili, qui continuait à se battre pour protéger tes compagnons. En voyant Ori, mon cœur se serra, il se battait comme il le pouvait avec son lance-pierre. Je regardais chaque nain se battre, ils étaient des guerriers, chacun d'entre eux.

**- Par ici ! Pauvres fous ! **S'exclama Gandalf en réapparaissant soudainement.

**- Suivez-moi ! Allez ! **Encouragea Thorïn.

Nous suivîmes le roi nain et chaque nain sautait dans le trou dans la roche chacun leur tour. La peur que je ressentais pour ceux qui continuait à se battre m'empêchait de sauter dans le trou. Pour la première fois, j'avais envie de retourner dans mon monde. Ne voulant pas laisser Kili seul face aux orques, je courus le chercher et l'attrapais par le bras pour le mettre à l'abri. Il me regarda étonné, mais me suivit sans rechigner et sauta le premier dans le trou.

**- Vous vous mettez souvent en danger inutilement ! **S'énerva Thorïn.

**- Comment ça, inutilement ? **M'emportais-je.

**- Vous n'êtes qu'un fardeau !**

**- Et bien , le fardeau il vous emmer...**

**- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! **S'emporta Gandalf dans la grotte.

**- Mais c'est lui qui a ... **Voulus-je me justifier.

**- Allez-y ! **Ordonna Thorïn tout en me poussant dans le trou.

**- Quuuoooiii ?** Criais-je avant de tomber.

Au lieu de sentir le sol à la fin de ma chute, je sentis deux bras chauds me rattraper. J'ouvris les yeux et vis les yeux rieurs et le sourire malicieux de Kili.

**- Merci **fis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

**- Je t'en pris **me répondit Kili d'un air malicieux.

**- Tu peux me poser à terre maintenant !**

Il me posa à terre délicatement ce qui était étonnant de la part d'un nain, tandis que Thorïn nous rejoignait dans le trou. Tout à coup, nous entendîmes le son d'un cor retentir. Tout le monde se regardait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait là-haut. C'est alors qu'une créature tomba dans le trou. Je sentis Kili et Fili m'attraper le bras pour me mettre derrière eux. C'était un orque mort, une flèche plantée dans le cou que Thorïn arracha et examina. Je vis son visage s'assombrir après avoir examiné les gravures.

**- Des elfes ! **Cracha Thorïn avant de jeter la flèche.

**- Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage, devons-nous le suivre ? **Demanda Dwalin qui explorait la grotte.

**- Nous le suivons bien sûr ! **S'écria Bofur en s'engouffrant derrière Dwalin.

**- Je pense que c'est plus sage** marmonna Gandalf.

Je jetais un regard au magicien, il avait l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Je décidais d'ignorer cette impression et de suivre le groupe. Le seul bruit que j'entendais derrière moi fut le bruit des sabots des chevaux qui s'en allaient. Mon attention se porta alors sur Thorïn et je remarquais du sang sur son bras. Je décidais d'ignorer cette impression et de suivre le groupe.

**- Non merci **fit Thorïn avant de reprendre la tête du groupe.

Tant pis pour lui, si sa blessure s'infecte, il ne viendra pas se plaindre. Je laissais échapper un long soupir. Même s'il m'énerver, je voulais lui venir en aide. Je dus m'empêcher de rire plusieurs fois pour ne pas vexer le pauvre Bombur qui se retrouvait coincé dans les endroits étroits. Ce passage n'était pas fait pour les personnes à forte corpulence. Je me demandais où ce passage prendrait fin.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, n'aimant pas les espaces confinés. Lorsque je vis la lumière au bout du chemin, nous débouchâmes sur une falaise, face au paysage le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu. Je restais bouche bée devant un tel spectacle, c'était merveilleux.

**- La vallée d'Imladris ! **Annonça fièrement Gandalf. **Dans la langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom.**

**- Foncombe **murmura Bilbon.

**- C'est magnifique **pensais-je à voix haute.

**- Oui, ça l'est !** Fit Gandalf en souriant.

Foncombe était époustouflant, bâtit à flan d'une falaise, entouré d'un univers minéral et végétal, c'était le paysage le plus gracieux du monde. On sentait le calme et la sérénité en ce lieu paisible. J'entendais au loin une douce mélodie, les sons de flûtes et de harpes, voilà ce que j'entendais.

**- C'est un endroit paisible **murmurais-je.

**- Oui c'est vrai, le mal ne peut pénétrer en ce lieu **fit Gandalf.

**- C'est vrai ? **Demanda Bilbon.

**- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas **nous rassura Gandalf.

**- On est enfin en sécurité **soupirais-je.

**- Ici, se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'Est de la mer **poursuivit Gandalf.

**- C'était votre plan depuis le début, trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ! **Gronda Thorïn en se plantant devant le magicien.

**- Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous **répliqua sévèrement Gandalf.

**- Vous croyez que les elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher !**

Il y avit une grande tension entre le nain et le magicien. Personne n'osait s'interposer, ne voulant pas entrer dans le conflit. J'étais d'accord avec les deux, ils avaient chacun de bonnes raisons.

**- Sans aucun doute **fit le magicien d'une mine sombre.** Mais nous avons besoin de réponses. Si nous voulons réussir, il va nous falloir faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devez me laisser parler, moi !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la réplique du magicien. Je suivis le groupe tout en m'excusant auprès de Gandalf, j'ajoutais qu'il avait un charme fou, ce qui fit rire la compagnie. Le magicien paru vexé, mais se mit à rire finalement. Je vis même Thorïn sourire, ce qui me surprit, mais me fit chaud au cœur en le voyant plus humain, si on pouvait dire ça d'un nain. Il avait l'air d'avoir oublié sa rancune envers les elfes pendant un instant.

Ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Il avait l'air plus sympathique comme ça, sourire le rendait plus beau qu'il ne l'était déja.

**- Aviez-vous vraiment planifié ça depuis le début ? **Demandais-je au magicien.

**- Oui, je l'avoue **me répondit Gandalf.

Gandalf était une personne très sournoise en faite, ce qui m'étonnait. Je regardais en bas pour voir une belle rivière, mais je reportais vite mon attention sur le mince pont sur lequel on marchait pour ne pas tomber. Je n'avais pas le vertige, mais ce pont était limité au niveau sécurité. Le pont était démuni de rambardes, je ne pouvais donc pas m'accrocher si je perdais l'équilibre.

Bofur, Kili et Fili m'entouraient et m'aidaient quand je trébuchais en ne regardant pas ou j'allais.

**- Regarde plutôt où tu mets les pieds **fit Bofur en riant après m'avoir rattrapé une seconde fois.

Je le remerciais en prenant en compte ses judicieux conseils. J'entendis les deux frères pouffer de rire. C'est vrai que j'avais l'air idiote, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du paysage et marchais d'une façon bizarre pour ne pas tomber.

**- Prends ma main, comme ça, tu pourras regarder autour de toi et profiter de la vue sans trébucher** fit Kili en me souriant.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et continuais à avancer. Nous dépassâmes deux grandes statues et quittâmes le pont. Kili ne me lâcha pas la main, entrelaçant ces doigts avec les miens. Je regardais la vallée avec un sourire aux lèvres, je me sentais bien ici. Je regardais les plus vieux nains et compris que ce n'était pas leur cas. Je vis soudainement apparaître un elfe, descendant les marches d'escalier gracieusement vers nous.

Je m'émerveiller devant la beauté de cette personne, et de ses gestes souples et gracieux.

**- Mithrandir ! **Salua l'elfe tout en posant une main sur le cœur.

**- Ah, Lindir ! **Se réjouit Gandalf en s'approchant de l'elfe qui lui répondit dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas.** Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond.**

**- Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.**

**- Pas ici... Où est-il ?**

Je n'avais pas tout compris, car la moitié de leur dialogue avait été faite surement en elfique. Nous entendîmes tout à coup le son d'un cor, coupant la réponse de Lindir. C'était le même son que celui du passage.

**- Serrez les rangs !** Ordonna Thorïn tout en poussant Bilbon et moi au centre.

Je ne compris pas les ordres de Thorïn, nous étions pourtant en sécurité ne compris pas les ordres de Thorïn, nous étions pourtant en sécurité ici. C'est vrai que tout ceci n'était pas accueillant. Le ressentiment de la part des nains se ressentait. Mais les elfes n'aidaient pas non plus à ce que l'ambiance se radoucisse. Puis je vis un elfe montant le seul cheval noir du groupe se diriger vers Gandalf.

Il était grand, noble, des yeux d'un magnifique gris et de longs cheveux bruns.

**- Gandalf ! **S'exclama l'elfe, tout en sautant agilement de sa monture.

**- Seigneur Elrond ! **Répondit Gandalf.

**- Nous avions dû chasser des orques de la plaine. Ils viennent rarement par ici. Quelque chose où quelqu'un, à dû les attirer dans nos régions...**

**- Ilse peut que se soit nous... Nous suivions les gandes routes de l'Est.**

**- Que faisiez-vous sur les grandes routes de l'Est ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires **déclara Thorïn.

**- Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror... Je me souviens d'avoir côtoyé votre grand-père lorsqu'il régnait **annonça solennellement Elrond.

**- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous **fit froidement Thorïn.

Elrond détailla brièvement le prince d'un regard perçant. Puis, il se mit à parler en elfique avec un léger sourire. Je ne savais pas si ce qu'il disait était bon ou mauvais. Je devais avouer que je ne supportais pas que l'on parle dans une langue que je ne maîtrisais pas.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? **S'emporta Gloin.

**- Non, maître Gloin, il vient de nous inviter ! **Répondit Gandalf.

**- Bon, dans ce cas allons-y !**

Le seigneur Elrond nous avait attribué des chambres, j'étais donc dans la mienne pour me reposer et me changer avant le repas. Thorïn avait accepté que l'on passe la nuit ici, et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir enfin dormir dans un lit. Pouvoir dormir en sécurité n'allait pas me faire de mal. Je vis la femme elfe qui m'avait accompagné dans ma chambre fouiller dans un placard, elle cherchait des habits de rechange.

**- Voici la robe que vous porterais lors du repas de ce soir **fit l'elfe en me tendant une magnifique robe rose pâle.

**- Merci beaucoup **lui répondis-je tout en prenant délicatement la robe.

**- Vous mangerez à la table du seigneur Elrond avec Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne et Mithrandir.**

**- C'est un honneur !**

**- Je reviendrais vous chercher à l'heure du repas.**

Elle s'inclina légèrement et je fis de même, elle quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains, j'ottais mes vêtements et pris un bon bain pour enlever tout le sang et la boue que j'avais sur moi. Enfin propre, je m'essuyais et allais essayer la robe. Je me regardais dans le miroir qui était dans un coin de ma chambre et constatais que la robe m'allait parfaitement bien malgré ma petite taille.

La robe était légèrement décolletée et avait de longue manche ample au niveau des poignets. La robe cachait toutes mes jambes. Le haut était en corset, un lacet vert feuillage se terminant par un nœud papillon au niveau de ma poitrine. De belles broderies se trouvaient sur les manches et sur le bas de la robe. J'entendis un léger toquement ce qui me fit revenir de mes pensées.

**- Entrez ! **Invitais-je l'elfe

En entrant, l'elfe me vit et me complimenta sur l'effet que la robe avait sur moi et me proposa de me coiffer de façon à embellir mon visage. Dix minutes plus tard, elle m'emmena devant le miroir et je me figeais en contemplant mon reflet. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, elle m'avait fait un chignon en m'attachant les cheveux avec un foulard vert pâle, laissant échapper quelques mèches rebelles.

C'était très contradictoire, je faisais plus mature, mais mon visage ressemblait encore plus à celui d'une poupée coiffée et habillé ainsi.

**- Le repas va être servit **m'informa l'elfe.

Je la suivais à travers les couloirs dans cette magnifique demeure pour rejoindre le seigneur Elrond et la compagnie des nains.


	17. Repas agité

_Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre où les nains vont encore mettre le bazar a table ^^_

_Ce chapitre est plus court désolé :/ Mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain promis :)_

_Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui m'encourage, je vous adore :D !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_15/01/15_

**Chapitre 17 : Repas agité**

L'elfe me conduisait dans toute sortes de couloirs avant d'arriver sur une terrasse. Elle me guida jusqu'à la table su seigneur Elrond. Je m'asseyais à la place qu'elle m'indiquais. Je la remerciais et elle quitta la petite terrasse où l'on mangeait. J'entendis les nains se plaindre sur le trop de verdure et 'inexistence de viande ce qui me fit sourire. Je me retrouvais en bout de table face au seigneur Elrond, Gandalf était sur sa droite et Thorïn sur sa gauche.

Le seigneur elfe était en pleine conversation avec le magicien, se rappelant du bon vieux temps. Je regardais le contenue de mon assiette et y vis de la salade, des carottes, des œufs et du pain. Je pris mon verre et bue une gorgée de vin, je sentis une explosion de saveur dans ma bouche, la nourriture ne me plaisais pas vraiment mais en revanche leur vin était délicieux. Le seigneur Elrond s'intéressa tout à coup à moi, je lui racontais alors mon histoire.

Le seigneur Elfe m'écouta jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. J'en profitais alors pour lui demander s'il savait pourquoi ma pierre avait émit une lueur rouge lors de l'affrontement contre les trolls. Mais malheureusement, il n'en savait pas plus que moi. Je ne fut plus le centre d'attention car Gandalf insista pour que Thorïn montre son épée au seigneur Elrond à mon grand soulagement. Je regardais la table des nains et vis Kili flirter avec une belle elfe. Cela m'amusais mais je sentis quand même une pointe d'agacement.

Je décidais alors de reporter mon attention sur le seigneur elfe.

**Celle-ci se nome Orcrist, le fendoir à gobelins, forgée par les hauts elfes du nord **annonça le seigneur Elrond.

**Qu'est qu'un gobelin ? **Demandais-je.

**De viles créatures, se cachant sous terre.**

**Ils sont plus petits que les orques, mais plus nombreux **précisa Gandalf.

J'eus un frisson en repensant aux orques, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler un gobelins. J'espérais juste qu'on n'en croiserait pas durant notre voyage.

**Comment les avez vous eu ? **Demanda le seigneur Elrond en parlant des épées.

**Nous les avons trouvée dans un repère de trolls **répondit Gandalf.

**Veuillez m'excuser **déclara Thorïn en se levant de table.

Il prit son verre et alla rejoindre ses compagnons nains. Il n'avait pas très à l'aise en compagnie des elfes.

**Je voulais vous remercier pour votre hospitalité **dis-je au seigneur elfe.

**Je vous en prie **me répondit Elrond.

**Je sais aussi que les nains ont un comportement assez déplacé et je voulais m'excuser...**

**Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser à leur place, vous êtes une personne très agréable à inviter.**

**Merci beaucoup.**

Je regardais les nains, ils ne savaient vraiment pas se tenir correctement à table. J'aimais bien les nains, mais j'avais honte pour eux quand ils se comportaient ainsi devant les elfes. Thorïn lui, restait debout son verre à la main, n'intervenant pas.

**Ils ne pourraient pas se tenir normalement pour une fois **soupirais-je.

**Je doute que les nains sachent ce que sont les bonnes manières **me chuchota Lindir qui passait derrière moi pour me servir du vin.

**C'est vrai... Mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme.**

**Çà... C'est vous qui le dîtes...**

Je mangeais et écoutais ce que disaient Gandalf et le seigneur Elrond. Enfin, essayais, avec le vacarme que faisaient les nains, c'était difficile. A un moment, je compris que Gandalf disait que les nains étaient civilisés.

**Chacun a sa définition du mot civilisé **dis-je en riant.

**Je suis d'accord avec vous **fit Elrond en souriant.

**Mayline... **Soupira Gandalf.

**Je plaisantais, ce sont des personnes très agréables **répondis-je.

Sauf que se qui se passa juste après prouva le contraire. Ce qui me fit beaucoup rire car la tête que faisait Gandalf était mémorable. La situation commençait à dégénérer, ce qui était prévisible avec les nains.

**Vous disiez ? **Me moquais-je du magicien.

**Les nains... **Soupira Gandalf.

Bofur décida de se lever de sa chaise et de se mettre debout sur la table, il se mît alors à chanter. On pouvait dire que ce n'était pas le même genre de chanson que les elfes. C'était une chanson plutôt festive alors que celle des elfes était plus douce. J'aimais bien les deux genres. Mais c'était insultant ce que venait de faire Bofur, en coupant les musiciens elfes, il montrait que les nains n'aimaient pas la musiques elfique. Les pauvres elfes étaient estomaqués, n'arrivant pas à croire un tel culot possible.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au seigneur Elrond, il ne disait rien. Il devait surement s'y attendre. Gandalf lui, semblait mal à l'aise. Et je le comprenais, après avoir parler d'eux en bien, ils faisaient n'importe quoi. Pendant que Bofur chantait et tapait du pied, certains nains tapaient dans leurs mains et sur la table, et d'autres se lançaient la nourriture qu'ils avaient dans leur assiettes. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils osaient faire ça ici. Je vis un projectile voler dans notre direction.

**Attention ! **M'avertit Lindir

Mais trop tard, je me pris en pleine figure une rondelle de carotte. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? J'ôtais le légume de mon visage et le jetais dans mon assiette tout en lançant un regard noir aux nains. Je m'énerver rarement, mais il fallait pas exagérer non plus. Je cherchais quel nain avait fait ça, mais personne ne se dénonça.

**Lindir ! Apportez-lui une serviette **ordonna le seigneur Elrond.

**Merci **fis-je en prenant la serviette qu'il me tendait.

**Je vous en prie **me répondit Lindir.

Je m'essuyais le visage et me levais brusquement.

**Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour être un peut au calme **déclarais-je.

J'étais en colère, j'en avais assez de leurs gamineries. Les nains avaient recommencer leur bataille de nourriture.

**Attention Lindir ! **Avertissais-je l'elfe.

Un œuf s'écrasa juste à coté de la tête de l'elfe. Il avait eu plus de chance que moi ce coup là. Il fixait la trace d'œuf d'une mine dégoutée. Les nains n'avaient vraiment aucun respect pour les elfes. Je quittais la terrasse et décidais de visitée Foncombe. Je devais avouer que le paysage était tellement beau que sa me calma l'esprit autant que la feuille d'Athélas que j'étais en train de fumer. Je croisais sur le chemin de terre que j'avais emprunter Bilbon.

Il avait dût en avoir marre lui aussi.

**Vous en avez eu assez vous aussi ? **Lui demandais-je.

**Oh ! Ils ont juste un peu déraper c'est tout **répondit Bilbon pour les défendre.

**Je ne suis plus énervée contre eux.**

**J'en suis soulagé !**

**Pourquoi ?**

**J'avais peur que vous décidiez de ne pas continuer la quête et que vous me laissiez seul avec eux...**

**C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu me voir ?**

J'explosais de rire, Bilbon avait juste peur de se retrouver seul avec cette bande de nains hyperactifs.

**Vous continuerez à nous suivre ? **Me demanda Bilbon, voulant être sûr à cent pour cent.

Je me calmais pour pouvoir lui répondre sans éclater de rire à nouveau.

**Oui ! Je n'abandonnerais pas pour si peu **le rassurais-je.

**Bien ! Nous avons besoins de vous dans ce voyage Mayline **s'exclama Bilbon.

Je lui souriais et le remerciais avant de prendre congé. Je décidais de retournée dans ma chambre. j'appréhendais quand même la suite du voyage. J'aimerais que les nains se rappellent quand même que je suis une fille. Donc, il ne faut pas exagérer en me lançant de la nourriture dessus. Mais bon, malgré leurs défauts, je les aimais bien ces nains.


	18. Une nuit à Fondcombe

_Hello !_

_Voici le prochain chapitre qui est plus long comme promis :)_

_Je vous remercie pour me suivre et m'encourager ^^_

_Je remercie aussi __,_ScottishBloodyMary_ qui m'a corrigée et aidée, la fin du chapitre en italique a été écrit en grosse partie par elle est c'est superbe, merci beaucoup, je t'adore :D_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_20/01/15_

**Chapitre 18 : Une nuit à Fondcombe**

La journée finit par s'écouler, et le soleil laissa place à la lune. Je vagabondais dans les couloirs, et croisai Bilbon, qui m'expliqua qu'il devait rejoindre Gandalf, Balin, Thorïn et Elrond pour déchiffrer la carte laissée par le père du prince nain. Je continuais ma visite et croisai alors Bofur. Apparemment, il me cherchait, car quand il me vit, il accéléra le pas en se dirigeant vers moi. 

**« Balin m'a dit de te prévenir que nous partions demain matin, au lever du soleil »** m'annonça-t-il. 

**« D'accord. Je vais préparer mes affaires, dans ce cas »** répondis-je. 

Bofur semblait vouloir me dire autre chose, car il resta planté devant moi. Il avait l'air d'hésiter entre rester et partir. Je lui fis alors un sourire pour l'encourager à parler. 

**« Je te cherchais aussi pour te présenter des excuses de la part de tous les nains »** fit Bofur. 

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que les nains s'excusent pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mon sourire ne put que s'agrandir face à ses excuses. J'étais contente d'apprendre que les nains tenaient un peu à moi, moi qui pourtant craignais de ne pas trouver ma place dans ce monde. 

**« C'est déjà pardonné, je ne peux vous en vouloir longtemps, je ne suis pas rancunière »** le rassurai-je. 

**« Tu peux manger avec nous tout à l'heure, le repas des elfes nous à laissé sur notre faim et il nous reste un peu de viande » **me proposa Bofur. 

**« Je viendrai, merci pour l'invitation. »**

J'appréciais Bofur, il était l'un des nains avec qui j'avais le plus sympathisé ces derniers temps. Le nain me sourit, puis alla rejoindre le reste de la compagnie. Je continuais mon exploration et aperçus Lindir dans les jardins, adossé à un arbre. Je partis le rejoindre. Quand il me vit, il tapota l'herbe à coté de lui, m'invitant à m'assoir. Je discutais avec lui une bonne heure des différences entre son monde et le mien. 

**« Mince ! J'avais oublié. Je dois vous laisser pour rejoindre les nains, mais ce fut agréable de discuter avec vous »** fis-je en me levant. 

**« Ce fut agréable pour moi aussi, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée » **me répondit Lindir en souriant. 

Lindir était un elfe aimable; il était le seul de son peuple avec lequel je me sentais bien durant une conversation, et je savais qu'il allait me manquer quand nous devrions quitter Foncombe. Sur le chemin je croisais Kili, et son regard glissa de Lindir à moi. 

**« Que faisais-tu avec l'elfe ? **Me demanda Kili, l'air mécontent. Lui qui d'habitude me souriait toujours, me regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. 

**« Rien, je parlais avec lui de mon monde, c'est tout »** répondis-je avec le sourire, espérant que le nain redevienne le Kili joyeux que j'adorais. 

**« Je vois... Viens, les autres nous attendent »** dit-il en me prenant la main. Il regarda une dernière fois Lindir, puis reposa son regard sur moi et me fit enfin un sourire. 

**« D'accord » **répondis-je, tout en le suivant d'un pas pressé. 

Je ne lui en voulais même plus de son comportement du repas. Je me rappelais de ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il avait observé l'elfe musicienne avec ce regard qu'il réservait d'habitude à moi seule, malicieux et joueur. Je n'avais pas éprouvé de tristesse ou de douleur, car Kili et moi n'étions qu'amis jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mais j'avais ressenti un certain agacement. C'était ma main dans la sienne qui m'avait redonné le sourire et persuadée à renoncer au plan que j'avais préparé pour me venger.  
>Lui en vouloir et l'ignorer, voilà quel était mon tout premier dessein... Mais j'avoue que si je l'avais exécuté, j'aurais paru stupide, car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais plus une gamine. Pour moi, Kili était un ami précieux, je me sentais bien avec lui, il me rendait toujours mon sourire en faisant l'idiot. C'était cette partie de lui que je préférais, son air malicieux et ses yeux pétillants de gaité. J'aimais aussi son côté protecteur, et je me sentais en sécurité à ses côtés.<p>

Je me remémorais le moment où il m'avait sauvé la vie alors que j'étais paralysée par la peur face à l'orque et son warg. A ce souvenir, un air béat s'afficha sur mon visage. 

**« Mayline! Je te parle, tu m'entends ou tu rêves ? **Me demanda Kili tout en agitant sa main devant mes yeux. 

**« Hein? Oh, excuse-moi, tu disais ? »** répondis-je, le rouge aux joues. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous nous étions arrêtés, et que Kili me parlait. Mayline, concentre-toi un peu et arrête de rêvasser. 

**« J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu pensais pour que cela te fasse sourire aussi bêtement…»** dit-il en haussant un sourcil. 

**« Je ne souriais pas bêtement! » **mentis-je en rougissant de plus bel. J**e repensais à la fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie face aux orques. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais surement morte à l'heure qu'il est.**

Je sentis la main de Kili serrer plus fort la mienne, et levais le regard pour scruter ses yeux. Je perçus mon cœur rater un battement devant le regard qu'il me lançait.  
>Ses yeux d'ordinaire si pétillants étaient devenus sombres, et je peinais à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au même moment. Il semblait si sérieux soudain, ne souriait plus, les sourcils froncés. C'était une facette de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Il se tenait devant moi, mais son esprit avait l'air d'être ailleurs.<br>Il n'y avait que sa main, serrant la mienne, qui me prouvait qu'il était encore un peu près de moi. Je sentis mon visage devenir brûlant, mes joues devaient être plus rouges qu'une cerise bien mûre. Le visage de Kili se couvrit alors d'une autre expression, que je ne connaissais pas quelques instants plus tôt. Il m'adressa un doux sourire, le visage calme et mature, qui me fit rougir encore plus. Puis il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et s'amusa a l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Tout en faisant ce geste, il repartit dans ses pensées. 

**« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ferai en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à notre guérisseuse »** fit Kili.

Il me fit un grand sourire, puis me rappela qu'on devait rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne mangent toute la viande. Arrivée à la petite terrasse, sur laquelle les nains s'étaient rassemblés, Bofur me sourit et m'invita à m'asseoir près de lui, tout en me tendant une assiette chargée de délicieuses saucisses. Je laissais alors Kili, qui alla rejoindre son frère. J'adorais la viande, et un repas sans viande ne constituait pas un véritable repas pour moi.

Je regardais le petit feu de camp, et remarquais que le bois qui brûlait était constitué de meubles elfiques. Les nains ne changeront jamais, pensais-je.  
>J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Bofur prendre une saucisse et s'apprêter à la manger, mais il se ravisa. <p>

**« Bombur ! »** appela-t-il, avant de lancer la saucisse.

Voilà donc qu'ils se lançaient à nouveau la nourriture. Bombur attrapa la saucisse au vol et ce seul mouvement suffit à briser la table sur laquelle il était assit. Il ne convenait pas de s'asseoir sur cette table si on était aussi corpulent et dodu que lui. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri du gros nain. Une petite diète ne ferait pas de mal à notre pauvre Bombur. Je riais tellement que j'en avais mal aux joues et au ventre. Je n'avais jamais autant ri, depuis la mort de ma mère, et m'étais renfermée sur moi-même.

Mais les nains m'avaient redonné goût à la vie. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde riait ou chantait des chansons festives et paillardes. Les nains se lançaient même des défis, comme celui qui chanterait le mieux la bouche pleine. Puis, tout ce petit monde s'apaisa, et Ori me demanda si je pouvais interpréter une chanson de mon monde, ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Je n'étais depuis longtemps  
>plus timide quand je chantais, car à force de fréquenter les nains, j'avais appris leurs airs et avait pris l'habitude de fredonner avec eux.<p>

_Non ce n'était pas le radeau  
>De la méduse ce bateau<br>Qu'on se le dise au fond des ports  
>Dise au fond des ports<br>Il naviguait en père peinard  
>Sur la grande mare des canards<br>Et s'appelait "Les copains d'abord"  
>Les copains d'abord.<em>

_Ses fluctuat nec mergitur  
>C'était pas de la littérature,<br>N'en déplaise aux jeteurs de sort,  
>Aux jeteurs de sort,<br>Son capitaine et ses matelots  
>N'étaient pas des enfants de salauds,<br>Mais des amis franco de port,  
>Des copains d'abord.<em>

_C'étaient pas des amis de luxe,  
>Des petits Castor et Pollux,<br>Des gens de Sodome et Gomorrhe,  
>Sodome et Gomorrhe,<br>C'étaient pas des amis choisis  
>Par Montaigne et La Boetie,<br>Sur le ventre ils se tapaient fort,  
>Les copains d'abord.<em>

_C'étaient pas des anges non plus,  
>L'Evangile, ils l'avaient pas lu,<br>Mais ils s'aimaient toutes voiles dehors,  
>Toutes voiles dehors,<br>Jean, Pierre, Paul et compagnie,  
>C'était leur seule litanie<br>Leur Credo, leur Confiteor,  
>Aux copains d'abord.<em>

_Au moindre coup de Trafalgar,  
>C'est l'amitié qui prenait le quart,<br>C'est elle qui leur montrait le nord,  
>Leur montrait le nord.<br>Et quand ils étaient en détresse,  
>Que leurs bras lançaient des S.O.S.,<br>On aurait dit les sémaphores,  
>Les copains d'abord.<em>

_Au rendez-vous des bons copains,  
>Y'avait pas souvent de lapins,<br>Quand l'un d'entre eux manquait à bord,  
>C'est qu'il était mort.<br>Oui, mais jamais, au grand jamais,  
>Son trou dans l'eau ne se refermait,<br>Cent ans après, coquin de sort!  
>Il manquait encore.<em>

_Des bateaux j'en ai pris beaucoup,  
>Mais le seul qui ait tenu le coup,<br>Qui n'ait jamais viré de bord,  
>Mais viré de bord,<br>Naviguait en père peinard  
>Sur la grande-mare des canards,<br>Et s'appelait les Copains d'abord  
>Les Copains d'abord.<em>

_Des bateaux j'en ai pris beaucoup,  
>Mais le seul qui ait tenu le coup,<br>Qui n'ai jamais viré de bord,  
>Mais viré de bord,<br>Naviguait en père peinard  
>Sur la grande-mare des canards,<br>Et s'appelait les Copains d'abord  
>Les Copains d'abord.<em>

La chanson terminée, je sentis la fatigue s'installer, et jugeais sage d'aller me coucher. Fili, Kili et Bofur décidèrent de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre. Ils voulaient chaparder de la nourriture et du vin dans les cuisines des elfes. Ma chambre se trouvant sur le chemin, ils me proposèrent de m'accompagner jusque là. J'ignorais parfaitement comment nous étions arrivés à cette situation... Nous avions commencé à débattre sur qui serait le plus rapide._  
><em>Et, voulant prouver qui était le plus fort, nous nous étions mis à courir comme des dératés à travers les couloirs. On aurait dit un troupeau d'Oliphants, tellement nous faisions de vacarme. Un vase fut même brisé par Bofur lors d'un mauvais virage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire tellement nous ressemblions à des enfants._  
><em>

__**« J'ai gagné ! » **cria Fili en arrivant devant ma chambre._  
><em>

__Ce fut ensuite Kili et moi qui arrivâmes en même temps, et pour finir, Bofur qui arriva dernier._  
><em>

__**« Et alors ? Vous êtes à la traîne, tous les trois ! » **se moqua Fili._  
><em>

__**« Je prendrai ma revanche et ce sera à mon tour de me pavaner, la prochaine fois ! »** fis-je, essoufflée, le visage cramoisi à cause de la course._  
><em>

__Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les quatre en regardant nos têtes, car nous avions l'air parfaitement idiot avec nos cheveux emmêlés et nos visage écarlates. Puis, je pris congé des nains et allais me coucher. Je ronronnais comme un chat en me blottissant dans le lit bien moelleux et les couvertures bien chaudes, profitant de cette nuit de confort, car ce serait la seule ici.

_Il n'y avait rien...  
>Juste de l'eau. De l'eau noire et glacée, un rocher se découpant lugubrement sur le ciel d'encre, et un arbre tendait ses bras nus et déchiquetés en cris silencieux vers la voûte sombre et torturée.<br>Une horrible créature apparut...  
>Un warg blanc comme la neige qui tombe en lourds flocons sur la campagne déserte.<br>J'étais cernée. Il n'y avait que de l'eau autour de moi...  
>Le monstre se ramassa sur ses épaisses pattes postérieures, et se lança sur moi.<em>

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Je me rallongeai dans mon lit blanc et tentai de me rendormir. Mais la même image revint inlassablement dans mon esprit, celle d'un warg blanc.__


	19. Au revoir Fondcombe

_Hello !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre où Mayline quitte la magnifique Vallée d'Imladris_

_Ceci est un petit chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encore merci à __ScottishBloodyMary__ pour son aide ^^_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_22/01/15_

**Chapitre 19 : Au revoir Fondcombe**

Il était encore très tôt, le soleil n'avait pas daigné montrer son nez scintillant, et la vallée d'Imladris semblait retenir son souffle dans l'attente de pouvoir se draper et se réchauffer dans sa douce lumière. La lune tentait encore vainement de conserver ses droits dans le ciel dégagé, mais ce fut peine perdue, comme à l'aube de chaque nouveau jour. Une fois prête et les yeux pleins de sommeil, j'allais rejoindre la compagnie en trainant les pieds. Sur le chemin, j'aperçus Lindir qui esquissa un large sourire en me voyant.

**« Bonjour Mayline, vous êtes bien matinale »** fit Lindir.

**« Bonjour Lindir, je pourrais vous dire la même chose »** lui répondis-je d'un air malicieux.

Il se contenta de sourire, amusé par ma réplique. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de si bonne heure.

**« Je peux savoir se que vous faites avec votre sac ? » **Me demanda Lindir.

Je ne trouvais pas d'excuse, et décidai donc de lui dire la vérité.

**« La compagnie des nains a décidé de partir aux aurores»** lui répondis-je.

Il semblait surpris et déstabilisé, comme s'il ne voulait pas que l'on parte.

**« Alors ainsi les nains veulent continuer leur quête, mais pourquoi les suivez-vous dans ce voyage périlleux? Vous pourriez rester ici, en sécurité »** fit Lindir.

En effet, demeurer ici était tentant, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner les nains.

**« Les Valars m'ont déposée sur la route de ces nains, et ce n'est sans doute pas un hasard. Je peux sûrement leur être utile, même si j'ignore encore en quoi »** lui répondis-je.

**« Je comprends, mais sachez cependant que si vous désirez revenir, Imladris vous accueillera toujours » **dit Lindir, d'un air amical.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur, en imaginant les dangers qui m'attendaient sur la longue route d'Erebor. Cet endroit magnifique avait constitué une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour mon esprit fatigué et mon corps fourbu. Mais j'avais donné ma parole aux nains, et il était hors de question que je la trahisse pour mon confort personnel.

**« Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je reviendrai une fois cette quête achevée. »**

Dans une soudaine bouffée de panique, je me souvins que je devais rejoindre la compagnie au plus vite. Il me fallait me dépêcher, car Thorïn allait me passer un savon si j'arrivais en retard.

**« Je dois y aller, remerciez encore le seigneur Elrond pour son aide »** fis-je.

**« Entendu. Au revoir Mayline »** me répondit Lindir.

**« Au revoir Lindir ! »**

Je partis en courant pour arriver à l'heure au point de rendez-vous, maltraitant une fois de plus mes pauvres poumons par la même occasion. J'arrivais hors d'haleine, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le souffle rauque sur la terrasse en face du pont. Je vis tout le monde sauf Gandalf, et Dwalin m'apprit qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard. Je tournais alors mon regard vers Thorïn et attendis qu'il nous dise quoi faire. Son sempiternel air grognon ne me disait rien qui vaille.

**« Bon! Tout le monde est là, alors allons-y, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme cela! »** Ordonna Thorïn.

Avec une pincée de regret, j'emboîtais le pas de Bofur, et la compagnie s'ébranla. Nous commençâmes à traverser le pont que nous avions emprunté le jour d'avant, et quittâmes les paysages enchanteurs de la somptueuse vallée elfique. Le soleil étendait quelques rayons timides et matinaux sur notre petit groupe, réchauffant les corps mal réveillés et adoucissant les humeurs maussades. J'entendis mon ventre crier famine avec colère et exaspération.

Ce voyage épuisant m'avait alloué l'habitude de manger le matin pour tenir toute la journée, et j'aurais bien aimé que l'on reste à Fondcombe pour prendre au moins un petit déjeuner avant de partir.

**« Hey Bofur! »** Interpellais-je le nain qui me précédait. **« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose a grignoter? »**

**« Évidemment! J'ai chipé des gâteaux elfiques dans les cuisines hier »** me répondit Bofur en riant avant de me tendre un biscuit à l'odeur délicate.

**« Merci ! »** Fit Kili tout en attrapant le gâteau et en le fourrant dans sa bouche.

**« C'est mon biscuit ! Crache-le ! Crache ! »** Criais-je en courant furieusement derrière le voleur.

Et voilà. Nous étions partis dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme toujours.


	20. Entraînement

_Hello !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre où notre petite Mayline va apprendre à se défendre ^^_

_Comme promis ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent :)_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent, sa me fait énormément plaisir et encore un grand merci à __ScottishBloodyMary__qui m'aide énormément ^^_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_03/02/15_

**Chapitre 20 : Entraînement**

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de sommeil supplémentaire. Le soleil était à peine levé que nous marchions déjà. Je regrettais de ne pas être restée avec Gandalf à Fondcombe. Prendre la route des Monts Brumeux sans le magicien ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée du tout. Nous venions de traverser le pont et de quitter Fondcombe, laissant derrière nos talons le havre de paix et de tranquillité que j'avais grandement apprécié le temps d'une nuit.  
>Je suivis la compagnie des nains en silence, et me retournais afin de poser les yeux une dernière fois sur le magnifique paysage. Il serait là, gravé bien au chaud dans mon cœur et dans ma mémoire. J'espérais pouvoir y revenir un jour. <p>

**« Restez sur vos gardes »** conseilla Thorïn, acariâtre. 

Le prince nain marchait en tête du groupe, veillant à ce que nous ne prenions pas de risques. Je prenais garde aux mouvements souvent traîtres de mes pieds, très peu désireuse de dégringoler dans le vide. Je rattrapais rapidement Bilbon qui regardait le précipice avec inquiétude. Il se collait le plus possible à la montagne. Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux et l'incitai à avancer. Après lui avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule, nous avançâmes pour rattraper les autres. 

**« Vous allez bien ? »** Demandais-je au hobbit qui se semblait dans son assiette. 

**« Oui, oui ! Je vais très bien »** me répondit Bilbon. 

**« Nous allons entrer dans les Terres Sauvages »** nous annonça Thorïn. 

Je vis Bilbon lancer un dernier regard en arrière, visiblement, le fait de quitter Fondcombe le tracassait. J'ignorais ce qu'étaient les Terres Sauvages, mais leur simple nom ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Quelles créatures infectes et malpropres allions-nous rencontrer, au détour d'un chemin ou d'un pan de rocher ? Cela, j'étais peu pressée de le découvrir. Et je pressentais avec une inquiétude grandissante que le temps ne serait pas long avant que nous côtoyions à nouveau toutes sortes d'êtres des plus déplaisants. 

**« Bilbon, avancez ou vous allez prendre du retard »** conseillais-je le hobbit, tout en tentant de me rassurer moi-même. 

**« Balin ! Tu connais les sentiers, guide nous »** ordonna Thorïn d'une voix forte et peu amicale. 

**« Bien »** répondit Balin. 

Soudain, Bofur entama une chanson pour nous distraire. Une chanson très joyeuse qui mit tout le monde de bonne humeur. Plusieurs nains se mirent à chanter avec lui, et bientôt cette ambiance me rendit le sourire. J'étais à nouveau motivée à marcher. La joie des nains était communicative, et j'adorais cette facette. Ils se montraient presque toujours de bonne humeur. Il n'y avait que Thorïn qui ne participait pas à ce joyeux chaos.  
>Il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées, pensées certainement tournées vers Erebor. Je repensais à la dernière fois où je l'avais vu sourire. C'était sans doute la première et dernière fois d'ailleurs. <p>

**« Bilbon, parlez moi un peu de vous, j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur les hobbits »** lui demandai-je en m'éloignant avec lui du vacarme que produisaient les nains. 

Bilbon leva les yeux vers moi, et un sourire éclaira son visage triste et mélancolique d'avoir quitté la cité des elfes. Le cambrioleur entama son récit avec beaucoup d'anecdotes et de détails sur le paysage de son pays, son peuple, sa maison et sa famille. Les collines verdoyantes parsemées de fleurs des champs, l'air doux et printanier caressant son visage et faisant voltiger la fumée de sa pipe et d'interminables spirales opalines, les matins d'été où une légère rosée se pose délicatement sur les brins d'herbe tendre, les faisant luire de mile feux, les jours roux de l'automne frémissant, les longues soirées d'hiver, lorsque la Comté se couvre d'un doux manteau cotonneux, et que les rivières se parent de leur couverture moirée et froide.

La pluie chantant sur les toits herbeux, le feu crépitant gaiement dans les profondes cheminées. Il avait l'air heureux quand il en parlait et j'écoutais attentivement son récit. 

**« Votre chez-vous vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demandai-je au hobbit. 

**« Oui, ce n'est pas le cas pour vous ? »** Me demanda Bilbon. 

**« C'est différent... »  
><strong> 

**« Comment cela ? »  
><strong> 

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attaches, dans mon monde, seule la sécurité que j'éprouve dans mon foyer me manque. »**

Bilbon ne répondit pas, comprenant que je rechignais à en parler. Nous continuâmes à avancer et accélérâmes le pas. Le paysage était magnifique, j'aurais tant aimé avoir un appareil photo dans ces moments-là. 

**« On s'arrête bientôt ? »** Demandais-je. 

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »** Me questionna Balin. 

**« Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds ! »**

J'entendis Fili et Kili se moquer de moi, disant que nous avions fait qu'un tout petit bout du chemin et que même les vieux nains étaient plus endurants que moi. Pour toute réponse, je leur tirais la langue comme une gamine, ce qui les fit rire encore plus. Vers midi, Thorïn décréta qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour manger. Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement. Nous mangeâmes les provisions gentiment offertes par les elfes. Enfin, gentiment, façon de parler...  
>J'avais vite terminé mon bol et décidais de me reposer un peu. Mais le jeune nain blond n'était visiblement pas disposé à me laisser en paix. <p>

**« Mayline, profitons-en pour t'entraîner »** lança Fili. 

Sans doute voulait-il ma mort. M'entraîner après une matinée de marche serait de la torture pour mes pauvres jambes. 

**« J'arrive lui répondis-je »** à contrecœur, tout en me levant avec moult difficultés. 

Nous nous éloignâmes du groupe, suivis de Dwalin, Kili, Gloin et Ori qui souhaitaient assister à mon entraînement. 

**« Tiens »** Me dit Fili en me tendant une épée elfique. 

Je saisis l'arme qu'il me tendait, elle était légère entre mes doigts gourds, et la lame était fine. 

**« Nos épées à nous sont bien plus lourdes, celle-ci te conviendra mieux » **m'expliqua Fili. 

**« Merci »** lui répondis-je. 

Je me mis en position, prête à commencer l'entraînement.

**« Tout d'abord, nous allons travailler sur tes points forts, quels avantages as-tu par rapport à l'ennemi ? »** Me demanda Fili. 

**« Je ne sais pas... »  
><strong> 

**« Tu en as, ne te dévalorise pas. Cherche bien ! »  
><strong> 

**« Je suis petite et rapide ? »** tentai-je. 

**« Oui c'est ça, tu es aussi plus agile, mais tu n'as pas beaucoup de force dans les bras. Nous allons donc travailler sur ta rapidité et ton agilité pour pouvoir se dispenser de la force physique lors d'un combat. »  
><strong> 

**« D'accord. »**

Fili s'approcha de moi et me bouscula, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire chuter sur mes pauvres fesses douloureuses. 

**« Pourquoi es-tu tombée ? »** Me demanda Fili en m'aidant à me relever. 

**« Peut-être parce que tu m'as poussée »** répondis-je ironiquement en grognant de mécontentement. 

Ma réplique fit rire les nains et Fili m'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air goguenard. 

**« Oui, mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça »** fit Fili. 

Je tentai de comprendre pourquoi j'étais tombée, en vain. 

**« C'est parce-que tu es raide comme une souche! »** S'esclaffa Dwalin. 

**« Oui, tu es trop raide, il faut que tu te détendes » **m'expliqua Fili. 

**« Et comment faire ? »** Demandai-je, les joues en feu. 

**« Respire calmement, reste droite mais toujours souple et mobile, comme au tir à l'arc »** m'expliqua Kili. 

Je souriais à Kili et le remerciais pour ses conseils. 

**« Tu es prête ? »** Me demanda Fili. 

J'appliquais les conseils de Kili et me détendis très vite. 

**« Oui »** lui répondis-je. 

Fili me poussa avec force, et je reculai de trois grands pas, mais cette fois je ne tombais pas. 

**« Bien, tu apprends très vite »** me félicita Fili. 

**« Merci, c'est grâce à vous tous »** lui répondis-je en regardant chacun des nains. 

**« Tu es prête pour la suite ? »  
><strong> 

**« Absolument. »**

Je me remis en position, prête pour la suite de la leçon. 

**« Je vais t'apprendre à esquiver et parer les coups de l'ennemi » **m'expliqua Fili. 

**« D'accord »** lui répondis-je. 

**« Tout d'abord, quelle est la différence entre les deux ? »  
><strong> 

**« Euh... »  
><strong> 

**« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? »  
><strong> 

**« Esquiver veut dire éviter les coups de l'ennemi… »  
><strong> 

**« Et parer ? »  
><strong> 

**« Je ne sais pas du tout... »  
><strong> 

**« C'est contrer ou bloquer l'attaque de ton ennemi avec ton épée ! »** Me cria Gloin. 

Je remerciai Gloin et me concentrai à nouveau sur le jeune nain. 

**« C'est exact, ne pare jamais avec le tranchant de ta lame, cela abimera ton épée »** m'expliqua Fili. 

**« Comment dois-je faire alors ? »** Lui demandais-je. 

**« Avec le plat de ta lame. »  
><strong> 

**« Le plat de ma lame ? »**

Je tournais mon poignet et mis le plat de la lame en avant. Je regardais Fili et il hocha la tête, signe que j'avais compris la technique. 

**« On commence ! »** Lança Fili avant de m'attaquer. 

Il passa une bonne demi-heure à m'apprendre à me défendre. Puis je vis Bofur se diriger dans notre direction. 

**« Fin de l'entraînement. Nous repartons »** nous avertit Bofur. 

**« Très bien. Nous arrivons »** lui répondit Fili. 

**« Oh non... On va devoir encore marcher » **me plaignis-je, levant avec peine mes pieds endoloris. 

Il y eu quelques ricanements chez les nains tandis que je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme. Nous rejoignîmes les autres et reprîmes la route vers les Monts Brumeux. Cela faisait une heure que nous marchions, et j'étais épuisée en raison de l'entraînement. 

**« Pas ça... »** Soupira Nori. 

Je me retournais pour voir Nori qui, marchant derrière moi, avait l'air déprimé. 

**« Comment ça, pas ça ? »** Lui demandais-je. 

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de pointer le doigt vers le ciel. Je vis alors de gros nuages noirs s'amonceler à l'horizon, prenant peu à peu possession du ciel, évinçant le soleil vaincu. Des grondements sourds se faisaient déjà entendre, le ciel manifestant son évidente fureur. Ces nuages cendrés se dirigeaient vers nous, prêts à déverser des trombes d'eau glacée sur nos têtes fatiguées. Il était clair qu'une tempête se préparait, et qu'elle ne nous épargnerait pas.

Une méchante bise du nord se mit à souffler, tentant d'emporter le chapeau de Bofur dans sa colère, et plaquant nos vêtements contre nos peaux frémissantes.

**« Oh non... »** Soupirai-je. 

Mes pieds hurlaient de douleur, et j'étais très peu désireuse d'être trempée. Je vis alors au loin une énorme montagne, dont l'escalade s'avérerait sans doute très périlleuse. La chance semblait m'avoir abandonnée...


	21. Des Géants de pierre

_Hello !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre où Mayline va voir pour la première fois des géants ^^_

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui commente, ça me motive à continuer :) Encore un grand merci à__ScottishBloodyMary__ pour son aide et pour le mot qu'elle à laissée ^^_

_Note de ScottishBloodyMary : Je tiens à laisser un petit mot ici, moi qui corrige cette fiction depuis quelques chapitres. Je voudrais que vous remarquiez toutes à quel point Lumatie s'est améliorée et à quel point son écriture prend de l'assurance. Cela n'a plus rien à voir avec les tous premiers chapitres. C'était pourtant un défi de taille, pondre une fanfic dont le thème a déjà été abordé maintes fois en y apportant de la nouveauté et une touche personnelle. Mayline est un OC que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, car elle est simple, bourrée de faiblesses et de défauts, tout simplement humaine.__  
><em>_Voilà, j'espère que vous partagez mon avis, et que vous continuerez à la suivre assidûment !__  
><em>

_Bonne lecture :)_

_03/02/15_

**Chapitre 21 : Des Géants de pierre**

Tout me laissait croire que je n'avais pas de chance, ce jour-là, mais alors pas du tout. Le soleil s'était couché, laissant derrière lui des nuances roses et pourpres dans le ciel crépusculaire, puis la pluie avait commencé à tomber, drue et lourde, emmenant avec elle de longues traînées cendrées qu'elle étala sur la voûte sombre. Nous marchions à travers la montagne, et j'essayais de ne pas regarder dans le vide. Si par malheur je glissais, je pourrais dire adieu à la vie.

J'espérais que nous chercherions un abri, mais apparemment les nains n'étaient pas décidés à s'arrêter. 

**« Mayline, regarde moi ! »** s'exclama Bofur. 

Je posais mon regard sur le nain qui marchait devant moi. J'avais peur et apparemment Bofur l'avait remarqué. Je n'avais peut-être pas le vertige, mais je n'avais pas non plus de tendances suicidaires au point d'escalader une montagne sous un tel orage. 

**« Ne regarde pas en bas »** me conseilla Bofur. **« Si tu regardes le vide, tu risques de tomber. »**

**« Oui, je sais... «** Soupirai-je. 

**« Mayline ! Avancez ! »** M'ordonna Thorïn, acariâtre comme à son habitude. 

Kili, qui se trouvait derrière moi, m'administra une petite tape sur l'épaule et m'encouragea à continuer. Je soupirai et repris mon chemin laborieux. Le sentier devenait de plus en plus étroit, ce qui n'aida pas à atténuer ma peur. L'absence du magicien provoquait un vide dans notre petit groupe, et j'aurais souhaité ardemment qu'il soit avec nous en ce moment. La pluie commençait à devenir plus violente et froide, et un vent du nord furieux s'était levé, de fort méchante humeur. Je sentais les gouttes d'eau me fouetter le visage. Mes vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau et collaient à ma peau glacée. Je tentai de me protéger du vent en baissant la tête, et regardai malheureusement en bas. Sous l'effet de la peur, mes jambes décidèrent de ne plus me porter et je me sentis glisser vers le vide. 

**« Attention ! »** Hurla Kili en m'attrapant par le bras.

**« Désolée... Merci »** bégayai-je. 

**« Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas »** me rassura-t-il en dégageant les cheveux collés sur mon visage trempé. 

Je me remis en marche en me jurant de ne plus regarder le vide. Enfin... Marcher est une façon de parler, j'avais l'impression de faire du sur place avec tout ce vent. 

**« Essaye d'avancer »** m'encouragea Bofur. 

**« Mais c'est ce que je fais »** lui répondis-je. 

**« Non, là tu n'avances pas »** se moqua Fili qui se trouvait derrière son frère. 

**« Je n'y arrive pas avec tout ce vent ! »** Me plaignis-je. 

**« Ha ha ! Si ça continue comme ça, tu vas finir par t'envoler ! »****  
><strong>

******« Très drôle ! »****  
><strong>

******« Voudrais-tu que je te porte ? »** Se moqua gentiment Kili en ébouriffant mes cheveux. 

**« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »** Lui répondis-je avec une mine boudeuse. 

**« Il faut trouver en abri ! » **hurla Thorïn par-dessus le vacarme de la tempête. 

**« Attention ! »** cria soudain Dwalin. 

Je tournai la tête et vis un rocher voler dans notre direction. Je me plaquai contre la paroi de la montagne, attrapant la main de Kili, la broyant allègrement au passage. Je retins ma respiration, et eus l'impression que l'énorme pierre arrivait sur nous au ralenti. Je tremblais comme une feuille d'automne emportée par le vent, tout en me collant contre le jeune nain, j'étais terrifiée par le déchaînement des éléments, et ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Le rocher percuta finalement la montagne au-dessus de nous. 

**« Ce n'est pas un orage »** gémit Balin. **« C'est un combat d'orages ! »**

Je puisai le peu de courage que j'avais en moi en ce moment pour rouvrir les yeux. J'aperçus alors deux immenses silhouettes sombres, qui me firent froid dans le dos, se lancer des rochers à la tête. J'essayai de reculer, mais ne pouvais pas plus me plaquer contre la montagne que je ne l'étais déjà. C'était des géants, qui prenaient dans leurs mains des rochers de la taille d'une maison. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. 

**« Les légendes disaient vrai ! » **S'exclama Bofur. **« Ce sont des géants de pierre ! »**

**« Reste en arrière, pauvre idiot ! »** vociféra Thorïn. 

Fili fit prestement reculer Bofur, tandis que Kili s'emparait de mon bras pour me tenir plaquée contre la montagne. Moi qui pensais que ça ne pouvait être pire, je me trompais. Je poussai un hurlement quand je compris que nous étions nous-mêmes sur un colosse de pierre. 

**« Fili ! » **Hurla Kili en me lâchant le bras.

Kili, qui se trouvait sur la jambe gauche du géant, voulut attraper la main de son frère, sur l'autre jambe, mais il était trop tard et dans un réflexe, je m'accrochai au bras de l'archer. Je sentis le corps de Kili se crisper alors que nous nous éloignions de son frère. Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement face à cette scène. 

**« Mayline, avance ! »** S'exclama Kili, le visage grave. **« N'aie pas peur, d'accord ? »**

Je pensais que nous allions tous mourir, ce qui me fit encore plus paniquer. Je sentis Kili me prendre doucement la main malgré l'urgence de la situation. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

**« N'aie pas peur »** me répéta-t-il en asseyant de maîtriser les tremblements incontrôlables de sa voix, pour que je ne ressente pas sa propre peur. 

Je ressentis soudain des secousses terribles, je ne savais même plus ce qui se passait. Je pressai la main de l'archer, le cœur battant tellement fort qu'il me faisait mal. Je me remis à avancer péniblement, quasiment poussée par Kili, et finis par sauter avec les autres nains pour atterrir sur une autre pente rocheuse. Je me retournai vivement et poussai un soupir de soulagement en constatent que Kili avait réussi à sauter juste à temps. Je me relevai et cherchai les autres nains dont nous avions été séparés.  
>J'essayai de ne pas imaginer le pire. Je ne les voyais pas, je ne distinguais que les géants qui continuaient à se battre, redoublant d'ardeur. C'est alors que je les vis sur un colosse de pierre. Les nains hurlaient, ils étaient terrorisés et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en voyant cette scène des plus épouvantables. J'observai avec horreur les jambes de pierre sur lesquelles les nains s'accrochaient tant bien que mal, s'écraser contre le flanc de la montagne.<p>

Mon corps se tendit à l'extrême, l'air ne passait plus dans mes poumons. C'était impossible, je ne voulais pas le croire. 

**« Non... » **Soufflai-je. 

Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, je ne le voulais pas, la quête n'était pas terminée pour eux. Sous le choc, mon corps était pétrifié comme une statue de marbre blanc. 

**« Non ! Fili ! «** Hurla Thorïn, une détresse infinie palpable dans sa voix, en se précipitant à l'endroit où devait se trouver le corps sans vie de son neveu. 

Je sentis dans son cri toute la peur, la tristesse et l'horreur qu'éprouvait un oncle en perdant son neveu. Je filai à la suite de Thorïn sur la corniche, me moquant du vide à présent. J'avais peur, et celle-ci augmenta encore davantage lorsque j'aperçus le chef de la compagnie s'arrêter brusquement. J'hésitai entre reculer ou regarder ce qui était arrivé à nos amis. 

**« Tout va bien ! »** Cria Gloin qui était devant moi. **« Ils sont en vie ! »**

Nos amis étaient vivants, ils étaient tous vivants. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. 

**« Fili ! »** Cria Kili en rejoignant son frère et en l'aidant à se relever. 

Kili serra Fili dans ses bras, soulagé de savoir son frère en vie. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues en observant ces retrouvailles. 

**« Où est Bilbon ? Où est notre hobbit ? »** Demanda soudain un nain. 

J'étais en train de serrer Fili dans mes bras quand je réalisai que Bilbon n'était pas avec nous. Je le cherchai du regard, surprise et inquiète pour notre hobbit. Je sentis l'effroi étreindre ma poitrine déjà passablement remuée à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur. 

**« Là ! » **cria un nain. 

**« Sortez-le de là ! »** vociféra un autre. 

Je compris rapidement ce qui se passait, en voyant les nains se pencher au-dessus du ravin. J'entendis Ori hurler de lui attraper la main. Notre pauvre hobbit était suspendu au-dessus du vide. Il avait glissé et se tenait à présent à une main pour ne pas tomber. C'est alors que Thorïn décida de se mettre en danger en allant chercher Bilbon et en le remontant jusqu'à Kili. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. L'air pénétra à nouveau dans mes poumons lorsque Thorïn fut sain et sauf. 

**« J'ai cru que nous avions perdu notre cambrioleur »** fit Dwalin, visiblement soulagé. 

**« Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui. Ils n'auraient jamais du venir, lui et l'humaine. Ils n'ont pas leur place parmi nous ! » **Grogna Thorïn, le regard sombre et glacial. 

**« C'est gentil, merci »** répondis-je ironiquement. 

**« Je vous en prie »** se moqua Thorïn, les lèvres serrées. 

**« Il m'énerve, celui-là. »**

Mais le prince nain ne m'entendit pas et pénétra dans une caverne suivi de Dwalin. J'entrai dans la grotte et m'affalai sur le sol de pierre froide. J'étais épuisée et ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, dormir. Je vis Thorïn s'asseoir près de moi. Que me voulait-il encore, celui-là ? 

**« Oui ? » **Demandais-je, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage. 

**« Tenez ! »** Fit Thorïn, l'air revêche, en me tendant une couverture. **« Vous n'arrêtez pas de trembler et je n'ai pas envie de traîner une malade demain. »**

J'ignorais parfaitement comment le prendre. Voilà qui était étrange. Il était attentionné, et en même temps il ne l'était pas. C'était comme avec Bilbon, il lui avait sauvé la vie et une minute plus tard il l'avait humilié. 

**« Prenez-la »** ordonna Thorïn. 

**« Merci... »** Murmurai-je en prenant le tissu qu'il me tendait. 

Je m'enroulai dans la couverture et me rallongeai sur le sol. Une nuit de repos après une telle journée ne me ferait pas de mal. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions, la plupart négatives d'ailleurs. Je finis par m'endormir malgré l'insécurité de l'endroit. J'aurais quand même préféré dormir à Fondcombe, dans un lit bien chaud et en sûreté, plutôt qu'à l'intérieur d'une caverne sombre, humide, froide et effrayante.


	22. Ne pas dormir dans la montagne

_Hello !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre où Mayline va regretter d'avoir escaladée cette montagne ^^_

_C'est un tout petit chapitre, le prochain sera plus long :)_

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent et encore un grand merci à __ScottishBloodyMary_ _pour m'avoir aidée et pour le mot qu'elle a laissée ^^_

_Note de ScottishBloodyMary : Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre de la très prolifique Lumatie, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai presque rien eu à corriger, j'ai fait quelques ajouts pas forcément indispensables, mais c'est tout. Rien à redire sur ce chapitre, il parle de lui-même. Il devient évident au fil des chapitres que tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de bêta, ni de personne, Lumatie! Tes progrès sont spectaculaires et ta fic tient de mieux en mieux la route! Allons, que tout le monde le remarque et la couvre de reviews!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_08/02/15  
><em>

**Chapitre 22 : Ne pas dormir dans la montagne**

Pour une fois, je ne fis pas de cauchemars. Azog et son sinistre Warg neigeux avaient laissé la place à quelques hallucinations fort remarquables et excentriques. Je fis un drôle de rêve cette nuit-là, et pour cause, car il constituait en une partie d'échecs contre un petit poney rose pour gagner des fraises tagada. C'était un rêve étrange mais agréable, et j'allais gagner lorsque l'un de mes pions, soudain surexcité, se mit à me hurler de me réveiller.

Profondément agacée, je tentai d'administrer un mémorable coup de poing au malotru de mauvais augure pour le faire taire.

**« Réveillez-vous ! »** Criait Thorïn d'une voix grave et angoissée, esquivant mes faibles coups lamentables et vains. **« Mais réveillez-vous, par les couilles velues de Mahal ! »**

**« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Criai-je, frôlant la crise cardiaque face à ce doux réveil.

Je me mis très vite debout, mais par pour longtemps car le sol se déroba sous nos pieds, nous emportant dans une chute vertigineuse à travers la montagne. Je crois que je n'avais jamais hurlé aussi fort de toute ma vie. Je laissai échapper des cris de douleur car je me cognai souvent contre les parois du tunnel dans lequel nous tombions. J'avais l'impression que la chute ne s'arrêterait jamais. Elle prit soudainement fin, et, le gros ventre de Bombur ayant amorti ma chute, je me relevai avec la peur au ventre en entendant d'horribles cris.

**« Attention ! »** Hurla Ori en regardant derrière moi.

Je me retournai, le teint livide et les mains moites, imaginant le pire. Je voulus hurler en voyant les horribles créatures courir vers nous mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Ces êtres parfaitement répugnants étaient des gobelins. Moi qui avais espérée ne pas en croiser sur notre chemin, c'était raté. Deux monstres s'emparèrent de moi, me tenant chacun un bras et je me mis à me débattre en leur donnant des coups de pied.

**« Lâchez-moi ! » **M'écriai-je en donnant un coup sournois dans le ventre de l'un de mes persécuteurs.

Le visage du gobelin se tordit de douleur mais il ne me lâcha pas.

**« Ôte tes sales pattes ! Ne me touche pas ! »** Cria Dwalin à un immonde gobelin.

Je vis Dwalin se débattre férocement, mais les monstres le poussèrent et il ne put qu'avancer. Nous avançâmes en nous débattant et en jurant. L'une des créatures essaya de voler l'épée que Fili m'avait offerte.

**« Dégage ! »** Criai-je en lui griffant le visage.

La créature hurla de douleur en plaquant une main sur son visage. J'eus droit à une gifle magistrale de la part du gobelin mécontent. Je relevai le visage en essayant de contenir mes larmes, et vis, tout autour de nous, des structures en bois construites le long des froides parois de la montagne, et sur ces structures, une multitude de créatures hideuses. Les pontons moisissant suspendus au-dessus de gouffres insondables grinçaient à chacun de nos pas laborieux, et les petits êtres malsains et ignobles pullulaient, se précipitant hors de chaque recoin sombre.

e sentais la bile remonter le long de ma gorge en les voyant aussi nombreux. Les monstres nous poussèrent sur une plateforme où se trouvait une énorme et abjecte créature assise sur un trône. Il tenait dans ses grosses mains difformes un bâton surmonté d'un crâne, et duquel pendaient des têtes atrophiées. La couronne en os qu'il portait sur la tête montrait qu'il était le roi de ces créatures. Il possédait des yeux globuleux et un double, que dis-je, quintuple menton, qui semblait pendre littéralement sur son torse gras en une répugnante barbe de chair.

Nos armes furent jetées sur le sol avec violence, et on nous regroupa devant le trône. Je me cachai derrière Nori et Kili, tandis que le pachydermique roi descendait de son trône.

**« Ce sont bien des gobelins ? » **Demandai-je à voix basse.

**« Oui, de sales créatures perfides »** me répondit Kili d'un ton empli de dégoût.

Je déglutis péniblement, nous étions dans un sacré pétrin. Le roi des gobelins s'arrêta devant nous, nous scrutant de son hideux et globuleux regard.

**« Qui ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ? »** Vociféra le gros monstre.

Je sentis un frisson d'angoisse remonter le long de mon échine, et une peur sourde et glacée referma ses griffes acérées et fourbes sur mon cœur malmené. Même si nous n'étions aucun des trois, le vilain roi ne nous laisserait sans doute pas repartir gentiment et tranquillement. Je me promis de ne plus jamais dormir dans une montagne, si tant est que je survivais...


	23. Fuir

_Hello !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre ou Mayline va devoir courir vite pour sauver sa peau ^^_

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent et un grand merci à __ScottishBloodyMary__pour son aide toujours aussi précieuse :)_

_Note de ScottishBloodyMary : Bonjour les gens, chapitre plus long que le dernier, Lumatie a encore fait des progrès, et son écriture est toujours plus assurée! Alors diantre, faites exploser le compteur de reviews!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_10/02/15  
><em>

**Chapitre 23 : Fuir **

**« Qui ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? »** Cria le roi gobelin. **« Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ? »**

**« Des nains, votre Malveillance ! »** Répondit une autre créature couverte de pustules suintantes. 

**« Des nains ? Fouillez-les ! »** Beugla aussitôt leur roi. **Cherchez dans les moindres recoins, tout ce qu'ils ont dans leurs poches ! »**

Les gobelins se mirent à nous fouiller avidement, et j'avais beau être protégée par des nains qui se trouvaient à mes côtés, ainsi que devant et derrière moi, je ne fus pas épargnée par les sales petites mains moites des monstres qui me touchaient et volaient mes armes. Heureusement, mon collier ne sembla pas les intéresser. Ils ne m'avaient pris que mes dagues et mon épée. Quand la fouille fut terminée, je jetai un rapide regard paniqué à Kili qui me prit la main, essayant de me rassurer. 

**« Que faisiez-vous dans les montagnes ? »** Demanda le roi gobelin en haussant un semblant de sourcil. **« Parlez ! »**

Je déglutis, aucun nain n'allait lui répondre et ça allait sans aucun doute l'énerver. Personne ne parla, tous regardaient la créature avec mépris et hargne. En même temps, au vu du caractère des nains, ça ne me surprenait pas. 

**« Très bien »** reprit l'immonde créature lorsqu'il comprit que personne ne parlerait. **« S'ils refusent de parler, nous les ferons hurler ! »**

Je devinai aussitôt ce qui allait suivre, malheureusement pour moi. Pendant que son peuple l'acclamait, je retins ma respiration. Je préférai que l'on me tue sur le champ, plutôt que d'être torturée. J'avais peur, j'étais même terrorisée. 

**« Commencez par la naine ! »** S'égosilla le roi gobelin en me désignant de son doigt purulent. 

Étrangement, ma première réaction fut d'être vexée que l'on me traite de naine. Puis j'eus enfin un réflexe logique, qui fut la peur. Pourtant, je ne baissai pas le regard devant le sourire cruel du roi des gobelins. Si je devais mourir, ce ne serait pas en baissant les yeux face à cette immonde créature. 

**« Attendez ! »** Hurla Thorïn d'une voix grave et posée. 

La haute stature de Thorïn, -enfin haute... Pour un nain- s'avança vers le monstre. Je fus soulagée que le chef de la compagnie repousse ma séance de torture de quelques minutes. A cet instant, je trouvai que Thorïn était impressionnant, il gardait la tête haute face à cet être hideux et fourbe. 

**« Tiens, tiens, tiens »** fit le monstrueux et dégoulinant monarque. **« Regardez qui est là. Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne. Oh, mais j'oubliais... Vous n'avez pas de montagne. Vous n'êtes donc pas roi. Ce qui fait de vous... Un moins que rien. »****  
><strong>

Des rires et des ricanements sournois se firent entendre parmi ses vassaux, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Thorïn. J'avais du mal à gérer mes émotions, même si la relation que j'avais avec Thorïn n'était pas la meilleure, je n'arrivais pas à accepter que l'on puisse l'humilier ainsi. Le gobelin et le nain échangèrent un regard glacial, et Thorïn conserva son air digne malgré l'insulte que lui avait craché au visage le monstre. Je ne ressentais qu'une colère froide face à la provocation de la créature. 

**« Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête »** fit le monstre. **« Rien qu'une tête. Détachée du reste. Peut être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous. »**

Ce stupide gobelin osait encore se moquer de Thorïn. Le prince nain se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. 

«** Comment osez-vous vous adresser à lui de cette façon ! »** M'écriai-je soudain en lâchant la main de Kili et en m'avançant vers la créature. **« Une immonde et odieuse créature telle que vous ne devrait même pas pouvoir se tenir face à lui. Vous n'êtes qu'un roi de pacotille ! Vous me faites presque pitié. Vous essayez de ridiculiser Thorïn, mais c'est vous qui êtes ridicule ! Il mérite le respect. Alors parlez-lui avec respect ou alors fermez-la ! »****  
><strong>

**« A qui crois-tu parler comme cela ? » **S'énerva le monstre, des étincelles luisant dans ses yeux globuleux. 

**« A un roi pathétique, dont le seul fait de fouler cette terre est une insulte ! »**

Je ne croyais pas avoir autant de courage en moi, et j'avais agi sous l'effet de la colère sans réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire non plus que je venais de prendre la défense de Thorïn. Puis le gobelin éclata de rire et je regrettai aussitôt mon élan de courage. 

**« Quel est ton nom ? »** Me demanda le tas de graisse, agitant sa pile de mentons.

**« Mayline... »** Répondis-je, hésitante, la voix quelque peu tremblante. 

******« Eh bien, petite Mayline, nous verrons si tu es toujours aussi insolente dans quelques minutes. »**

**« Reviens ici ! »** Lança Dwalin, tout en me repoussant au milieu du groupe. 

Le monstre reporta son attention sur un tout petit gobelin. J'aurais du me la boucler, quelle idiote j'étais. 

**« Va prévenir l'orque pâle »** ordonna le gros souverain au gobelin. «** Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée. »****  
><strong>

Je vis Thorïn se tendre en entendant l'ordre du répugnant personnage. Cela voulait dire qu'Azog le profanateur n'était pas mort. Cela dut être un véritable choc pour Thorïn qui croyait le contraire. Le petit monstre partit exécuter les ordres de son roi. Le gigantesque gobelin reporta son attention sur nous. 

**« Et si on s'amusait maintenant »** fit la créature, une lueur de malice fourbe brillant dans son regard. 

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer en voyant le sourire cruel qu'arborait le monstre. Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre de la part de son peuple. J'essayai de trouver une échappatoire mais n'y parvins absolument pas. 

**« Apportez les machines de torture ! »** Ordonna le gros roi, son ventre plissé et bedonnant s'agitant de tous côtés et produisant d'infects sons mous. 

**« Tout de suite, votre Malveillance »** répondit un gobelin, frottant ses mains couvertes de boutons à l'allure peu engageante. 

**« Je sens que tout cela va être très divertissant. »**

Puis le monstre posa son regard sur moi. Un regard moqueur et mesquin. Un horrible sourire étira ses lèvres hideuses. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, voilà ce que voulait dire ce genre de sourire. Mais pourquoi avais-je ouvert ma grande bouche, dont s'échappaient parfois des flots de mots stupides et regrettables ? 

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller le provoquer ? »** chuchota furieusement Kili à mon oreille.

**« Je n'en sais rien ! »** Lui répondis-je sur le même ton, la panique enflant sourdement dans ma poitrine. 

**« Tu aurais pu t'abstenir ! »** Continua l'archer, toujours furieux. 

**« Je suis désolée... **Soufflai-je, au bord des larmes, le cœur dans la gorge. 

**« Viens là... »** fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je fermai les yeux, me blottissant dans ses bras, tentant de contenir mes larmes. Je sentais les mains de Kili trembler dans mon dos. J'entendis des exclamations de la part des gobelins et compris que les machines de torture étaient arrivées. 

**« Apportez-moi la naine ! »** Ordonna le roi, un sourire cruel toujours étalé sur ses lèvres. 

Je laissai échapper un sanglot quand je sentis qu'on me tirait des bras de Kili. Les nains voulurent me défendre, mais les gobelins étaient trop nombreux. Au moment où les créatures allaient m'installer sur une machine qui devait sûrement servir à broyer les os, une lumière blanche nous aveugla. Je fermai les yeux en priant que se soit de l'aide. Un grand courant d'air me fit tomber à terre. 

**« Lâche-moi ! »** Criai-je en poussant la créature qui me tenait toujours le bras. 

**« Non ! » **Beugla celle-ci. 

Je frappai la créature à l'aveuglette et en déduisis qu'elle était tombée dans le vide après avoir entendu un long hurlement strident. Quand je pus rouvrir les yeux, je ressentis une bouffée de joie en apercevant le magicien. 

**« Gandalf ! »** M'exclamai-je, le cœur battant la chamade. 

**« Prenez vos armes et battez-vous ! » **Ordonna le magicien d'une voix puissante. **« Battez-vous ! »**

Les cris du magicien nous redonnèrent un regain d'énergie. Le premier à se lever fut Thorïn, suivi du reste de la compagnie. Je donnais des coups aux monstres dès que l'un d'eux était à proximité. Je me rendis compte que Thorïn s'efforçait de repousser les créatures qui s'approchaient trop près de moi. Je courais si vite que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Je vis Gandalf se battre avec son épée comme s'il était un guerrier.

Le vieux bouc était plutôt agile pour son âge, il fallait le lui concéder. Il nous nous hurlait de nous dépêcher, sa voix forte renvoyée en longs échos par les épaisses parois de pierre froide. 

**« Attention ! »** Cria Dwalin en me poussant derrière lui avant de tuer un gobelin d'un coup de hache précis et assuré. 

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et repris ma course tout en restant près de lui. Il vaut toujours mieux demeurer près de puissants guerriers dans ce genre de situation. 

**« Mayline, par ici ! » **Beugla Kili tout en m'attrapant par la veste pour me faire tourner à droite. 

Kili m'ordonna de ne pas regarder le vide et de le suivre. Effectivement, il valait mieux que je ne regarde pas en bas. Courir sur des passerelles très peu stables faites de bois, tout en étant attaqués par des gobelins furieux, n'était pas chose facile. Alors, si en plus je regardais le vide et que j'étais prise de panique, ça n'arrangerait pas les choses. La situation ne me permettait pas d'hésiter à sauter de passerelle en passerelle, alors je le faisais sans réfléchir. 

**« Coupez les cordes ! » **Nous ordonna Thorïn. 

**« Oui, chef ! » **Lui répondis-je en levant mon épée. 

Je coupai l'une des cordes, et vis la structure de bois précipiter une partie de nos ennemis dans le vide. Malgré la douleur que je ressentais, je me remis à courir. Puis je remarquai quelque chose qui me perturba au plus haut point. La pierre Tutamen brillait à nouveau d'une lueur rouge. 

**« Courez plus vite ! »** Cria Gandalf. 

Au même moment, un gobelin me sauta dessus. Je mis ma main devant moi dans une vaine tentative de protection, et le monstre se heurta contre un mur invisible avant de tomber dans le vide. La pierre Tutamen cessa de briller et je n'eus pas le temps de me poser des questions, que déjà Bofur me poussa en avant pour que j'avance plus vite. Alors que nous étions arrivés sur une énième plateforme, le roi gobelin nous barra la route.

Gandalf se débarrassa promptement de lui. En une minute, le magicien trancha la gorge du monstre, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un écœurant bruit de chairs écrasées. 

**« Oh non... »** Soufflai-je en entendant un craquement strident. 

Le corps du roi gobelin était si lourd, que la structure fragile céda. Je poussai alors mon plus beau cri de fille. 

**« Haaaaaaaaaaa ! »**

J'aimais bien les sensations fortes, mais il ne fallait pas abuser. Je fus de justesse rattrapée par Fili et Kili. 

**« Accroche-toi ! »** Hurla Fili. 

Je m'accrochai tant bien que mal à Fili, jusqu'à la fin de la chute, qui se termina sans trop de dégâts. Les parois de la montagne avaient considérablement ralenti notre chute. 

**« Tout le monde est vivant et entier ? »** Demandai-je. 

**« Oui ça va** répondit Bofur. **ç'aurait pu être pire. »**

J'étais d'accord avec lui, et le regrettais au moment où le gros corps du roi gobelin nous tomba dessus. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. 

**« Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? »** s'indigna Dwalin en se dégageant rudement. 

**« Gandalf ! »** S'écria soudain Kili après avoir relevé la tête. 

Étant tombé sur le dos, Kili avait une vue parfaite sur l'armée de gobelins qui dévalait la montagne, droit sur nous. Ça peut toujours être pire en fin de compte. Décidément, la chance n'était pas de notre côté. 

**« Il y en a beaucoup trop, on n'a aucune chance »** annonça Dwalin en aidant Nori à se relever. 

Je laissai échapper un gémissement désespéré, nous étions fichus. Je voulais sortir d'ici, je n'en pouvais plus, c'en était trop. Fili m'aida à me relever tout en observant l'armée d'un œil inquiet. 

**« Une seule chose peut nous sauver, la lumière » **fit Gandalf. 

**« Alors, qu'attendons-nous ! » **M'écriai-je. 

**« Venez ! Debout ! »**

Tous les nains se relevèrent, prêts pour une nouvelle course folle. L'espoir nous redonna des forces et nous nous remîmes à courir. Je suivais Gandalf tout en priant qu'il trouve rapidement la sortie. Je voulais m'extirper au plus vite de cet enfer. Gandalf nous encourageait à continuer tout en accélérant sa course. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui me sembla interminable, je distinguai une lueur rassurante devant nous. Je ne pus retenir des larmes de joie en me retrouvant enfin à l'air libre.


End file.
